Total Tween Island
by randompandattack
Summary: 22 characters from different cartoons such as Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Invader Zim and more compete in challenges on Wawanakwa Island for one million dollars! Who will win? Who will become friends? Who will become enemies? Come find out!
1. Not so happy campers part 1

**A/N: I decided to start a new story. First I should explain how this works. I've taken 22 characters from different cartoons and put them in the first season of Total Drama. These characters are all around the same age which I've chosen to be 12; so they're all tweens. That's where the title comes from. Some of them aren't actually 12 so I aged them up. There are no teens or anyone older, and definitely no anthromorphic or anything weird; everyone is human. Well technically there is one exception but same thing. Thanks for reading. **

**Total Tween Island **

**Chapter 1: Not so happy campers part 1**

Chris Mclean stood poised on the dock of shame as the reality TV show started its first episode. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario; I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality shows on television, right now!" He moves further down the dock of shame.

"Here's the deal, twenty-two twelve year olds from different cartoons have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members' walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

Chris is shown in front of the fire pit. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow." The host pops a marshmallow into his mouth. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

(Theme song plays)

"It's time to meet our first eleven campers." Chris said. "We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why." He smiled. A few seconds later a white boat pulled up and stopped in front of the dock. "Alright here come our first four contestants, from Phineas and Ferb!"

Four twelve year olds walked out of the boat; three boys and one girl. "It's Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet!" The four looked around curiously at their new surrounding a moment before speaking.

"Is this a summer camp built onto a small island? Awesome!" Phineas said excitedly. "This is great! I wish Ferb were here to see this."

"Umm…Phineas?" Isabella tugged gently on the boy's shirt. "We were supposed to be at a five star resort. Not a crummy island."

"Yes," Baljeet agreed. "This was not what the pamphlet stated at all! Something is very wrong." He waved a pamphlet around.

"Yeah, that's our little surprise." Chris smirked. "We thought it would be more fun this way."

"I don't like surprises!" Buford pushed his fist into Chris' face. "And I don't like it when uppity hosts think they can mess with me!"

"Buford maybe you shouldn't be threatening the host…" Baljeet said looking from Chris to his bully friend.

"Get out of my face!" Chris pushed the fist away. "Now go stand at the end of the dock and wait for the others!"

"Well that was kind of rude." Phineas said as they walked over the dock.

Chris fixed his hair quickly as the next boat arrived. "And here come our next group straight from Invader Zim! Welcome Zim, Dib and Gaz!" When the three got off the boat it immediately drove off with haste. Zim was wearing his human disguise and looked around curiously but obviously had no idea what to think. Gaz looked around angrily while Dib turned excitedly toward his sister.

"See Gaz? I told you it was too good to be true!" He jumped up and down for a moment. "They'd never send us to a five star resort; it was all a conspiracy!"

"Shut up Dib." His sister said before pulling out her game slave.

"Yes yes," Zim nodded. "Very nice human camp you have here. I am clearly human and thus belong here!"

"Umm…okay." Chris said clearly confused.

"Don't listen to him!" Dib told the host. "He's an alien! He's been sent here to conquer our planet! Just look at his skin! It's green!"

"I have a very serious skin condition." Zim told the host.

"Hey Dib, don't make fun of the kid just cause he has a skin condition. Not cool bro."

"It's not a skin condition!" Dib cried out. "He's lying! What's wrong with you people?"

"Okay to the end of the dock…" Chris pushed them along.

The three walked over toward Phineas and his friends. "Hey guys," the redheaded leader greeted them.

"It's…nice to meet you." Isabella felt slightly threatened by the three but still wanted to be polite.

"Ughh!" Gaz shivered suddenly. "Happy people…"

"Hello fellow human worm babies!" Zim said very loudly as he shook Baljeet's hand.

"Y-Yes, nice to meet you." The nerd said trying to pull his arm free.

"Here comes our next group," Chris said. "It's another group of three. Straight out of Gravity Falls here comes Dipper, his sister Mabel, and…Pacifica Northwest?" Chris had to read that last name twice. "Is that really your name?"

"Yes," Pacifica snapped. "How rude! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yay!" Mabel cheered. "We're here Dipper! Isn't this great?"

"I don't know Mabel…" Dipper looked around. "This looks a lot different than the brochure. Maybe we should've stayed in Gravity Falls…"

"Oh don't be such a downer!" the sister lightly punched her brother's shoulder. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Your loser brother is right for once." Pacifica frowned. "This place is a dump! I can't believe I got tricked into coming here."

"Oh why did she have to come?" Mabel sighed.

"I demand to leave this island at once!" The blonde told Chris.

"Well your boat already left." Chris smiled. "But you're welcome to try to swim back." Pacifica glared fiercely at Chris but knew there was nothing she could do so she walked to the end of the dock. Mabel and Dipper started laughing.

As Mabel introduced herself to everyone else on the dock Dipper stood beside Dib. "Man I can't believe what a scam this is…"

Dib suddenly turned to look at him. "I know right?" He said excited that someone else had noticed. "And they don't even care!" Dipper nodded his agreement. "So is that your sister?"

"Yeah…" Dipper looked over toward Mabel. "She gets overexcited sometimes. Most of the time actually."

"Yeah, my sister's crazy too." He said in a whisper glancing fearfully toward Gaz. Luckily she was too busy playing her game and didn't hear him.

"And now for our last big group," Chris said as another boat pulled up. "From the Jimmy Neutron show it's Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl!"

Just as he said this the four stepped off the boat and onto the dock. Libby looked around before turning back to her best friend. "Girl, this does not look like a five star resort."

"What's the deal Mclean?" Cindy pointed her index finger at the host.

"No deal. The show takes place right here at camp Wawanakwa!"

"Wow!" Sheen said excitedly. "This is just like the island of doom from Ultra Lord Episode 547!"

"Oh boy," Carl whined. "I think my allergies are acting up. This island must not agree with my sinuses."

"I wish Jimmy could've been here to see this!" Sheen thought.

"Where is nerdtron anyway?" Cindy asked. Libby shrugged.

Chris frowned. "You four sure are chatty, ain't cha? Go stand with the others already." The four walked over with the rest. Carl and Sheen stood next to Buford while Cindy and Libby were beside Isabella. Everyone waited for Chris to announce the next arrival. "Well now that the big groups are taken care of it's time for a group of two."

One boy and one girl got off the boat as he said this. "Everyone welcome Billy and Mandy from the show…Billy and Mandy!" He slapped himself in the face.

Billy was looking around excitedly while Mandy glared at the host. "Oh boy!" Billy jumped up and down. "This is going to be so much fun! Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Shut up Billy." Mandy pushed him off the dock and into the water. "This is no resort. You tricked me Mclean. Don't think you'll get away with that. I always get my revenge."

"Yeah yeah," Chris said totally not intimidated. "You're not the first person with a vendetta against me." Mandy walked over to stand beside Gaz. The two locked eyes for a moment before looking away. Billy got back on dock and ran over next to Sheen.

"And here come our next two." Chris said as another boat arrived. "From Ed, Edd, n Eddy: its Edd and Nazz!" The boy and girl walked off the boat.

"A-Actually," Edd said nervously. "You can call me Double-D. All my friends do."

Nazz smiled and waved to everyone. "Hey guys! It's great to be here. Nice to meet you Chris Mclean!" She shook the host's hand. "I saw you on that ice skating show dude."

"Thanks," Chris smiled. "Always great to meet a fan."

"Yeah!" Nazz giggled. "You're routine was so funny. I loved when you slipped and fell on the ice!"

Chris' smile quickly turned into a frown. "Very funny…" He said annoyed. "Anyway here comes the next boat. All the way from Hey Arnold it's Helga!"

The blonde girl was the only one off the boat but she made up for it with her aggressive behavior. "Criminy, what is this place? I've seen garbage dumps that looked more appealing!"

"Can't say I disagree…" Pacifica muttered while filing her nails.

Chris found her reacting very amusing. "Welcome to your home for the next eight weeks Helga."

"Not if I have anything to say about it bucko!" She stepped on his foot as she walked down the dock. Chris resisted the urge to cry out as he hopped on one foot holding the other.

"Out of my way moron!" Helga pushed Edd down onto the dock as she made her way over.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude!" Nazz told the girl as she helped Edd to his feet.

"You want to make somethin of it?" Helga pushed her fist in Nazz's face.

"Uhh…no." The prettier girl backed down.

"That's what I thought." Helga said. From behind her Mandy smirked.

"So our next camper has already arrived." Chris said. Everyone turned to look. "And it's Misery from Ruby Gloom!"

The purple girl with a dark aura around her had already arrived while Helga was threatening Nazz. She seemed to have her own personal thundercloud above her head. "Hello everyone…" She said in a rather dull voice. "A summer camp huh? I was expecting something much more horrible."

She then started to walk down the dock toward the others when the wood beneath her feet gave way and she fell into the water. Some of the others rushed towards the spot. "Are you okay?" Phineas asked as he and Cindy pulled her back onto the dock. She was soaking wet.

"Oww…" She rubbed her head. "I'm okay."

"Well that was depressing," Chris muttered to himself. "Luckily our next camper has arrived." The boat that just pulled up dropped off a short boy. "It's Timmy Turner from the Fairly Oddparents!"

"Hey Chris Mclean!" Timmy greeted the host as he walked over. "Wait…where are we? This doesn't look like the resort. Where'd they put the hot tub?" He sounded worried.

"No hot tub on this island bro." Chris explained. Timmy looked disappointed and walked toward the others.

"Hey dude," Sheen said getting into Timmy's face. "Did you know your hat is pink? What's up with that?"

"Hey get out of my face!" He pushed Sheen away. "I already knew that!"

"Then why are you wearing it?" Timmy decided to ignore this question.

"Okay here comes our last camper!" Chris announced as the last white boat pulled up. "Say hello to number three from Kids Next Door!"

The young girl wearing green skipped her way onto the dock and over to Chris. "Hi Chris!" She waved excitedly. "You can call me Kuki. Is this a summer camp? I love summer camp! Will there be arts and crafts?"

"That's a good question!" Mabel called out.

Kuki skipped over to her. "Hi!" The two girls high-fived.

"Thank God that's over." Chris slid his hand across his face. "Alright everybody! We need a picture of all of you for the promos so line up!" He watched as all twenty-two of them tried to form two successful lines but it wasn't going well.

"Oww! Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Buford get in the back! You're too tall!"

"Timmy get in front! You're too short!"

"Hey you did that on purpose!"

Eventually they were all correctly lined up on the dock so Chris could pull out his camera. "Alright hold that pose." Chris said taking the picture. "Wait, I forgot to take the lens cap off." Everyone groaned. "Hold on!"

"Hurry up Chris!" Sheen urged the host. "I think my face is stuck!" '

Gaz growled. "If I have to stand next to these people for five more seconds I'm going to lose it…"

"Okay everyone," Chris said finally ready. "Say Wawanakwa!" But right as he took the picture the dock they were all standing on broke under their weight and all twenty two of them fell into the water. Various screams of surprise and fear were heard and Chris was pretty sure Helga punched somebody.

"Alright get dried off and meet in at the campfire pit in ten minutes!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the tweens had all found their way to the campfire pit which wasn't too far away. They hadn't done much else besides dry themselves off with some towels they were given once they got back to shore. Now they all stood around awkwardly as they waited for Chris to explain what happened next.

Chris showed up right on time and walked over to them with his hands behind his back. "This…is Camp Wawanakwa!" He said stretching his arms out to indicate that he was talking about the whole island. "And it's your home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends." As he said this the twenty two of them each looked at the people to their right and left wondering the same thing. "You dig?"

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one million dollars!" A few of the campers cheered and many looked excited.

"Hey host guy!" Buford interrupted. "What are the sleeping arrangements like? Cause I would find it very uncomfortable to sleep in the same cabin as a girl."

"They're not co-ed…are they?" Isabella asked.

"No," Chris told her. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Wait, we have to share a cabin with the rest of our team?" Pacifica asked. "I want my own cabin!"

"It doesn't work that way." The host informs her. "Learning to live with and get along with your team is part of the show. If you can't do that your time on the island might be cut short."

Mabel turned to her brother. "Maybe we won't have to worry Dipper. It sounds like Pacifica won't be here for long."

"Hey I heard that!" The blonde pointed at Mabel.

"This drama is great for ratings." Chris said. "But I need you two to cut it short. At least until I finish my explanation. Here's the deal: I'm going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out please go stand over there." He pointed toward the left side of the campfire pit.

"Phineas.

"Gaz.

"Sheen.

"Mandy.

"Baljeet.

"Cindy.

"Timmy.

"Helga.

"Edd.

"Mabel.

"And Billy."

"From this moment on you are officially known as…the Screaming Gophers!" he threw a folded up flag at them. Billy caught it and opened it up to see the gopher emblem.

"Wow a gopher! Awesome!" He cheered.

"I wish our team mascot was something less lame." Timmy said to himself.

"The rest of you." Chris turned to the eleven whose names hadn't been called and hadn't moved from their original spots. "I want you on the other side. And those would be…"

"Isabella.

"Dib.

"Misery.

"Zim.

"Libby.

"Buford.

"Pacifica.

Dipper.

"Kuki.

"Carl.

"And Nazz."

"You guys will officially be known as…the Killer Bass!" He then threw the other flag he was carrying at the second group. Kuki caught it and opened it up to show the Bass emblem.

"We're team fish?" Pacifica said in disbelief. "That's even lamer than being a gopher!"

"It's not that bad…" Nazz tried to stay positive.

"I like fish." Buford commented. "I like to eat em anyway."

"I'm allergic to fish…" Carl mentioned.

"Alright campers," Chris drew their attention back to him. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to use our outhouse confessional to share your innermost thoughts on camera. This way you can let the audience know what you're really thinking without anyone else hearing it. Why don't you try it out?"

_*Confessional*_

Mabel: I'm not on Pacifica's team! Yay! I am so going to rock this!

Billy: Uhh where's the camera? I don't get it.

Cindy: Eww this is gross. Why is the confessional in an outhouse?

Zim: Prepare yourselves earth-WORMS! For I, the great ZIM will win your childish game and use the million dollars to take over your world! Mwa ha ha!

_*End Confessional*_

"So does anyone have any questions?" Chris asked. A few people raised their hands. "No questions? Good! Now let's find your cabins." Everyone followed behind the host as he walked them over to where the two badly cared for cabins stood. "Gophers you're in the east cabin and Bass you're in the west. You have an hour to settle in. Go!"

_Gopher's cabin-boys side_

The door opens and Phineas walks in carrying his bags with Baljeet beside him. "Check it out Baljeet! They sure tried hard to really give this place a retro camp look huh?" Behind him Timmy, Billy and Sheen walked in.

"I don't know Phineas…" The Indian boy answered uncertain. "I'm not sure that's what they were trying to do."

Edd walked in next and instantly had a slight freak-out in his head. "They don't really expect us to live in this shack do they?" He asked the others as he inspected the cabin. "I mean it's absolutely filthy! Not to mention badly put together. It's nearly as bad as Ed's room…"

"I'm just glad to get away from my parents." Timmy said putting his stuff on one of the beds. "And my evil babysitter of course."

"Aren't they going to be watching this?" Baljeet asked.

"Nah they spend most of their free time partying out on the town." The boy with the pink hat explained. "I don't think they watch that much TV."

"I call top bunk!" Billy said jumping on the bed above Timmy. It bounced a few times as he tested the springs.

"Hey I wanted that one!" Sheen said standing nearby.

"Don't worry Sheen," Phineas reassured him. "Baljeet and I will share so you can have the other bed all to yourself."

"Really? All mine? Whoo!" he ran over to the third bed as quick as he could as if he feared someone else might claim it.

Suddenly they heard a scream. The voice sounded female.

"What was that?" Edd asked concerned. Sheen shrugged while Billy fell off his bed onto the floor.

_Bass' cabin- girls' side_

Meanwhile in the girls' side of the bass cabin Pacifica let out a girlish scream. She along with Nazz, Misery, Isabella, Kuki and Libby had been picking where they would sleep (Pacifica insisting she get the last bed) when a cockroach crawled out from one of the beds.

"Gross!" The rich girl said jumping up on her bed. "Someone kill it!"

"Would you stop freaking out?" Libby said annoyed.

"Maybe someone should take it outside?" Nazz suggested.

Just then the Bass boys (who had heard the scream) ran over and entered the cabin. Dib and Dipper were in front with Buford right behind them. Zim and Carl were outside the cabin for different reasons. Zim because he didn't really care and Carl because he was scared.

"What is it?" Dib asked. "Is it an alien?"

"No, it must be something paranormal." Dipper suggested.

"It's a cockroach." Buford stated flatly. The bully tried to squish it with his boot but the bug scurried out of the way. Soon it turned to a free for all as the boys and girls each tried to step on it but missed.

Then the bug suddenly hid under Misery's bed. The dark girl had been quietly sitting on her bed watching until then. Before anyone could do anything else the bed suddenly broke and fell to the ground. Unfortunately the top half fell on top of her.

Everybody suddenly hurried to push it off of her. Luckily no one was on top of it at the time. "Are you okay?" Dib asked offering his hand to pull her up.

"As okay as I can be." She said taking his hand and pulling herself up. "But I can't say the same for that bug."

Buford pushed the bed up to see the squashed (and dead) cockroach. "Well I guess that takes care of your pest problem."

An hour later all twenty two pre-teens had made their way to the mess hall for lunch. They all stood in line with a tray in their hands waiting to get something to eat. This is where they met Total Drama's "chef", who they learned was called Chef Hatchet. They all immediately found him to be a very intimidating man.

"Listen up!" He called out as he began to explain his rules. "I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

The first two to be served were Cindy and Timmy who both looked nervous as Chef plopped a helping of slop on their trays. The blonde looked at it suspiciously. "Excuse me is this healthy?" Timmy looked at her like she had a death wish. Chef must've thought the same thing as he gave her a fearsome glare. "Uhh never mind! This is good!" They both ran off as quickly as they could.

A few minutes later Zim and Mandy were up next. The Irken shuddered as he saw the meal on his tray. "Your human food is disgusting! It sickens me!"

Mandy glanced down from the food on her tray up to Chef. "I think mine just moved." She told him.

Chef took out a big mallet and slammed it down on Mandy's food. Splashes of food flew all over the two tweens. "Ahhh!" Zim screamed. "It burns!" He dropped his tray to grab his face which was reacting negatively to the feel of the food. He then ran off.

"Thanks…" Mandy said ignoring the food on her face. She walked over to find a place to sit.

Isabella is seen sitting down at the Bass table slowly putting a spoon filled with food into her mouth. The second she does her face turns green. Next to her Libby poked hers only for it to hop off her plate and onto the ground. On the Gopher table Gaz ignores her tray completely choosing to play her game instead. Beside her Sheen is actually eating the food energetically while Mabel watches on amazed.

_*Confessional*_

Dipper: It's not food. I'm not sure what it is, but it's not food.

Buford: Prison food is better than this! Trust me.

Nazz: Is lunch supposed to be a challenge too? I think today's a good day to start my diet…

_*End Confessional* _

Ten minutes into "lunch" Chris Mclean walks into the mess hall. "Hey guys. Welcome to the main lodge. How's lunch?"

"Please tell me you brought a pizza with you so we don't have to eat this crud anymore." Helga asked him. Suddenly a large kitchen knife flew right by her head and imbedded itself in the wall.

"Ahh!" Kuki screamed. "I'll eat it just don't kill me!" Everyone else nodded in agreement with her.

Chris chuckled. "I just came to tell you all that your first challenge starts in one hour." After he said this he quickly walked out.

"Do you think the challenge will be difficult?" Edd asked.

"Nah," Libby reassured him. "It's the first one. How hard could it be?"

One hour later all twenty two of them were standing on top of a very tall cliff in their swimsuits.

"Oh crap," Libby said.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Sorry if you were hoping a certain character would appear and they didn't; I didn't want to put more than 22 people in. Part 2 should be out soon. **


	2. Not so happy campers part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2! **

**Total Tween Island**

**Chapter 2: Not so happy campers part 2**

Gophers: Phineas, Gaz, Sheen, Mandy, Baljeet, Cindy, Timmy, Helga, Edd, Mabel, Billy

Bass: Isabella, Dib, Misery, Zim, Libby, Buford, Pacifica, Dipper, Kuki, Carl, Nazz

Both teams are right where we left them: on top of a very high cliff overlooking the lake below. Despite not having been told what the challenge actually is yet the campers already have a pretty good idea and are a bit worried. The fact that Chris made them put on their swimsuits first didn't discourage their fears one bit.

Chris himself seemed cool, calm and collected as he began explaining the challenge to them. "Okay, today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this one-thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

"No problem," Sheen said confidently. "I could do that in my sleep!"

"If you will look down you will see two target areas." Chris continued. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man eating sharks!" The host pauses to laugh. The campers look nervously down at the water. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Did you say 'pretty sure'?" Dipper asked.

Baljeet looked green. "I am starting to feel a little woozy…"

Chris ignored them. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually…survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! But the losers will be sending someone home."

"Let's see…Killer Bass you're up first."

"So…who wants to go first?" Isabella asked. Nobody said a word.

"Maybe you should go first and show us how it's done." Pacifica smirked.

"O-Okay then," Isabella took a deep breath. "I can do this. I'm a fireside girl so this is no problem." After psyching herself up she jumped over the edge. The others watched as she landed safely in the safe zone. She came up for air and gave everyone a thumbs up as a boat showed up to take her back to land.

Buford suddenly stepped forward. "Alright, I'm not going to lose to a girl." He jumps off the ledge with no style or precision. Like a stone he falls into the lake making an impressive splash landing in the safe zone.

Dipper stepped up to the ledge nervously. "Alright Dipper," he gulped. "You got this. It's just an insane cliff dive." He closed his eyes and leapt off screaming the whole way down. After he made it in the safe zone he came back up and cheered.

Nazz went next and jumped successfully followed by Kuki and Libby. But Pacifica was hesitant to jump. "No way," she said. "I'm not jumping. I could die. Or mess up my hair."

"That's fine." Chris said. "You don't have to jump, but then you do have to wear this chicken hat." He said shoving a plastic hat shaped like a chicken over her head.

"Hey! Get this thing off!" Pacifica said tugging at the chicken on her head.

"Nope! You forfeit the challenge so you have to wear the chicken hat for the rest of the day." Chris then pointed back down the cliff. "The chicken exit is that way."

The rest of the team watched as Pacifica walked off. Next up was Dib and Zim. "Ready to jump Zim?" Dib noticed his worst enemy had a look of fear across his face as he scanned the water below. "Not afraid of a little water are you?" He couldn't help but taunt.

Suddenly Dib turned around and walked over to Chris. "Give me the hat for chickens so I need not do this ridiculous challenge!"

"You're quitting too?" Chris asked. "Are you sure?"

"Just give it to me foolish human!" The Irken demanded. Chris shrugged and gave him the hat. Zim immediately started walking back.

"I guess hoping he'd pull through on a water challenge was a dumb idea wasn't it?" Dib sighed. "Well I can at least show Zim up!" He said jumping off the ledge. As he fell his head hit the side of the cliff once sending him spinning but he still landed in the safe zone.

Then the only ones left were Misery and Carl. "Well it must be my turn…I guess." Misery sighed. She leapt off the cliff with her arms stretched out. Unfortunately she landed outside the safe zone. When she came up for air the rest of her team were frantically shouting at her to get into the safe zone.

But before she could make it there a shark came out of nowhere and ate her in one bite. Everyone looked horrified until a few seconds later the shark spit her out onto shore. "Oww…"

Now only Carl was left. "Nuh-uh! No way! I can't do it."

The rest of the team started yelling things up to him from down below. "Come on Carl! You have to jump!" Libby said.

"It's not hard! You can do it!" Isabella reassured him.

"So what's it gonna be?" Chris asked the portly tween.

Carl paused for a moment before answering. "Just…give me the chicken hat." Everyone groaned in disappointment as Carl took the hat and walked back the cowardly way.

_*Confessional*_

Carl: I couldn't do it. That cliff was just so high! I wish Jimmy were here. He could've figured out a way to complete the challenge without having to kill yourself.

Zim: I hate water. Why must this planet be covered in it? This is only a minor setback. It will not stop me.

Pacifica: Jumping off a cliff into shark-infested water? This isn't what I signed up for. I can't believe those other two losers didn't jump though. Don't they want to win?

_*End Confessional*_

Back up on the cliff Chris was checking off names on a clipboard. "So let's tally up the results. Hold on, that's eight jumpers and three chickens. Screaming Gophers if you beat that you'll get a pull-cart to push your crates in."

"Awesome! So who's going first?" Phineas asked. Nobody said anything. "Anyone?"

"I'll go first!" Sheen volunteered. He sprinted toward the edge and leapt off. "This one's for your Carl!" He screamed as he fell down into the safe zone.

Helga stepped up to the edge. "You got this Helga old girl." She told herself. "Nothing to it." Holding her nose she jumped and landed in the safe zone.

Phineas was up next. He took a minute to draw a diagram in the dirt with his finger. "What are you doing?" Mabel asked him.

"Trying to find the exact right angle to jump from." Phineas answered. "Okay got it." He said before jumping off the cliff and landing safely.

Mabel blew a raspberry. "That's silly! He should've just done it like this." She went up to the ledge with her back turned. "Whee!" Mabel then jumped off the ledge backwards into the safe zone. "Safe!" She called out after coming up for air.

Mandy and Gaz were next. Going one after another they both leapt off quietly and landed safely like the rest. But after them it was Baljeet's turn. He still looked very green and woozy.

"I…I cannot do it!" He told Chris. "I'm sorry teammates but I must wear the chicken hat of shame!" After the host put the hat on his head he ran off in shame.

"My turn! My turn!" Billy said running toward the ledge. Without a second thought (or even a first) he jumped off. He didn't get a good jump though as he hit the side of the cliff several times going down and landed badly in the safe zone.

Cindy went next successfully. Edd walked up to the edge looking just as nervous as Baljeet. "It's s-so h-high up…" he suddenly saw three cliffs instead of one. Edd tried to put one foot forward but instead fell down onto his back. He didn't get back up.

Chris walked over and kneeled down beside him. "Umm dude? Double D?" He waved his hand in front of the tween's face. "Anyone home? No? He passed out."

"What does that mean?" Timmy asked.

"Sadly it means he forfeits." Chris explained. The host then snapped his fingers and Chef appeared. The large man picked up Edd and carried him off down the cliff. Then Chris turned back to Timmy. "So you're the last one."

Timmy gulped. I-I have to, don't it?"

"If you want your team to win you do."

"You can do it Timmy!" His teammates down below shouted up encouragement at him. "It's easy! Just jump!"

The pink hat wearing boy approached the edge. "If I don't make it, tell my goldfish I loved them!" He said before leaping off the edge. Screaming the whole way down he made a splash landing in the safe zone. The screaming Gophers cheered.

"The winners: the screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

_*Confessional*_

Timmy: I did it! Take that Vicky! I am not just a shrimp!

_*End Confessional*_

They now had to start the next part of the challenge by getting the crates full of hot tub supplies back to the cabins. The Screaming Gophers were given pull carts to carry their crates in while the Killer Bass had to push them with their own hands.

The Gophers all seemed confident after winning the first part of the challenge along with the success of jumping off the cliff. Edd had woken back up and since their team won no one seemed particularly unhappy with him or Baljeet. "I know guys!" Mabel said. "Let's sing a song!" And so they started singing "99 bottles of soda on the wall" loudly. They weren't singing in key but no one really cared.

The Bass were less confident. They were having a much slower time trying to move their crates up the beach. Buford was moving his just fine and some of the others like Isabella and Libby were working together but others like Kuki were struggling to get it to move at all. Meanwhile Pacifica wasn't even trying and neither was Carl.

"Come on Carl," Dipper yelled back as he struggled to push his own crate. "We have to hurry or we'll lose for sure!"

"I'll get splinters!" The fat boy called up. He looked at the crates nervously.

"Why are these accursed human boxes so heavy?" Zim asked as he and Dib struggled to push one of the crates. Zim was pushing with his arms but Dib pushed with his back.

"They're filled with hot tub parts." His nemesis answered. "Duh."

"A tub filled with boiling hot water?" Zim shuddered. "You humans have some truly EVIL torture devices."

Dib paused. "Uhh…yeah."

The Gophers' made it back to camp in good time with all their teammates and boxes. "Alright!" Phineas high-fived Mabel. "We made it."

"Now what?" Billy asked.

"Now we must construct a working hot tub." Double D answered him. Just then Chris came over to them.

"Remember you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates." Chris reminded the Screaming Gophers. "I came up with that one."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Cindy complained. But most of the others were already getting started. Sheen and Helga both managed to open their crates with only their teeth to pull the rope. Billy pulled his so hard he got rope burn on his tongue. Gaz didn't even bother. Instead she gave her box a particularly angry stare and it opened by itself.

A few minutes later the Bass showed up; late and exhausted. "Oh no," Nazz was breathing heavily. "They're already so far ahead of us!"

"Guys we can't give up now!" Dipper said. "We have to at least try."

"I'll give it a try." Buford stepped forward. "But only so you'll stop talking."

"I'm in," Libby said.

"Well I'm out." Pacifica walked away from her group and over toward Chris. "Chris I've decided I want to switch teams. My team is full of losers."

The host shook his head. "No can do Pacifica. You're on your team for life!"

"WHAT?" She quickly kicked him in the shins before walking off.

"Oww!" Chris grabbed his hurt knee and jumped up and down on one leg. "That hurt!"

Without Pacifica's help the Bass started to make their hot tub. It didn't go quite so well as their leadership was divided, they started late and they didn't really know what they were doing. But soon they were out of time.

"Alright guys, that's it!" Chris declared as the sun began to set. "Time is up. I will now inspect both hot tubs."

The twenty-two contestants all moved out of the way of the host and away from the hot tubs. Chris decided to inspect the Screaming Gopher's hot tub first. It seemed well put together and stable. It was filled with water and there weren't any leaks. He touched the outside and shook it a little. It stayed together just fine. "Not too bad Gophers." He gave them a thumbs up. The Gopher's looked excited hearing this. Timmy and Sheen high-fived while Mabel cheered. Phineas just nodded; not surprised at all.

"Now for the Bass." The host walked over to the Bass' hot tub. It was obvious just from looking at it that it wasn't put together right. Pieces of wood were sticking out at different angles (some dangerously) and water was leaking from the bottom of it. When Chris leaned down on it the whole thing collapsed and covered his pants in water. He grimaced and took a few steps back. The Bass all looked worried.

"Well I think we have a winner here." Chris said to both teams. "The Screaming Gophers!" The tweens on the Gopher team all cheered while the Bass groaned in disappointment. "Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Bonus!"

"Yeah! We rock!" Cindy cheered. "Take that Killer Bass!"

Helga laughed. "We kicked your butts!"

While the Gophers cheered Chris turned to the losing team. "Killer Bass, what can I say? Stinks to be you right about now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

_*Confessional*_

Isabella: Well that could've gone better…

Libby: Well that was a lot of hard work for nothing!

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

Half an hour later both teams were back in the mess hall for dinner. The food was still bad, but the Gopher's were doing their best to eat it at their table anyway. The Bass had for the most part discarded their food while they had a discussion.

"So what do we do now?" Kuki asked with a lot less enthusiasm than usual.

"Now we have to decide who we're going to vote off." Dipper explained.

Suddenly Zim stood up on top of the bench and pointed one of his fingers at Dib. "I think it should be DIB! He is the weakest among us and should go home first!"

"What?" Dib exclaimed. "I shouldn't go first! I at least did the challenge! Chicken!"

Zim looked offended. "Zim is not a chicken, he is an Irken—I mean human. Human is what I am."

Just then Buford slammed both his fists down on the table causing it to shake. "Will ya both shut up already?"

"The guy with the weird hair had a point though." Libby said referring to Dib. "Maybe we should be considering the three people who _didn't_ jump off the cliff." Everybody turned to look at Zim, Carl and Pacifica.

"It's not my fault!" Zim tried to defend himself. "I'm allergic to your earth water!"

"Allergic to water?" Nazz looked suspicious. "Is that even possible?"

"Not for a human." Isabella said.

"Exactly!" Dib exclaimed. "That's because he's an alien!"

"Not this again…" Buford rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on." Isabella suggested. "There's also Carl or Pacifica."

"You can't eliminate me." The popular girl glared at the fireside girl. "You like, need me. I'm important."

"What do we need you for?" Misery asked.

"Not for her loyalty," Libby grit her teeth. "That girl tried to switch teams earlier."

"Trust me," Pacifica assured them. "You need me. This team will fail without me as leader. That's why we failed today. Anyway there's no way you'd eliminate me before that guy." She pointed to Carl who was currently rubbing his arms.

"Does anyone have any ointment?" He wheezed. "I think I have a rash…" Looking closer everyone could see his arms did indeed have a nasty growing rash on them.

"Ewww!" The girls all said at the same time. The whole table backed away from Carl. The boy in question just continued to scratch.

* * *

Two hours later the sun had set and it was now dark. The eleven members of the Killer Bass team had gathered at the campfire pit for the bonfire ceremony. There were two rows of stumps used as seats which everyone sat on. Buford, Nazz, Zim, Misery, and Carl all sat in the back rows while Isabella, Dib, Libby, Dipper, Pacifica and Kuki all sat in the front. A fire burned in the campfire pit while they waited.

At the appointed time Chris Mclean arrived and stood in front of the campfire before addressing them. "Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your vote and made your decision."

He held up a plate with marshmallows on top. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to…Isabella."

The fireside girl smiled at hearing her name called. She stood up and went over to Chris. The host stuck a marshmallow on the girl's stick. She then went back to her seat.

"Nazz." The blonde stood up and did the same as Isabella.

"Dipper."

"Kuki." The Asian girl let out a very small cheer.

"Dib."

"Zim." The alien looked relieved as he went up to get his marshmallow.

"Buford."

"Misery."

Libby." After the black girl's name was called only two people were left. Suddenly Carl and Pacifica realized they were those two people. They both became very nervous. Carl started to hyperventilate while Pacifica started to sweat.

"Campers," Chris said sounding very dramatic." This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Both Carl and Pacifica stared at the plate with only one marshmallow left. "And it goes to…

...

...

...Pacifica."

The popular girl breathed a sigh of relief before going up to claim the marshmallow. Carl on the other hand sighed and looked dejected. Chris walked over to him. "Can't say I'm too surprised dude. The dock of shame is that way bro."

Carl stood up. "Fine! I was allergic to everything on this island anyway." He slowly walked away from the campfire pit and onto the dock of shame. At the end of the dock a boat pulled up to take him off the island.

Chris turned to the safe members of the Killer Bass. "As for the rest of you: enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe…for tonight."

_*Confessional*_

Gaz: This camp sucks even worse than I thought it would. But since I can't get off anytime soon, I may as well win that million dollars.

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile over in front of the two cabins the Screaming Gophers were partying in their new hot tub. Phineas, Mabel, Sheen, Timmy and Cindy were all in their swimsuits in the hot tub relaxing. Timmy holds up his drink and makes a toast. "To the Screaming Gophers!"

The other four in the hot tub all said the same thing and cheered. Outside the hot tub Baljeet, Billy and Edd all started to cheer. "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!"

The returning Killer Bass all had to walk past them as they celebrated. Pacifica however stopped and turned to the camera. "Are you watching me? Good. Because what just happened will never happen again! I will never be up for elimination again because I am going to win this thing!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Isabella- Pacifica

Dib- Zim

Misery- Carl

Zim- Dib

Libby- Pacifica

Buford- Dipper

Pacifica- Carl

Dipper- Pacifica

Kuki- Carl

Carl- Buford

Nazz- Carl

**Tally:** Pacifica-3 votes, Carl-4 votes

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I'm interested to see who viewers are rooting for. **


	3. The big sleep

**A/N: So as you read this chapter you'll notice some changes in the actual challenge. I found the original challenge to be rather unrealistic as it had teenagers staying up 5 nights without sleeping, eating, drinking or going to the bathroom. They just sat there for 5 days straight. So I tweaked it a little to make it a little more realistic. **

**Total Tween Island**

**Chapter 3: The big sleep**

Last time on Total Tween Island: twenty-two campers arrived and learned they'll be spending the next eight weeks in a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters! And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat! At the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers: Pacifica and Carl. In the end the first camper voted off of Total Tween Island was Carl; proving allergies and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this episode in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Tween Island!

(Theme song plays)

It's a sunny day early in the morning as Chris approaches the two cabins where all of the contestants are currently sleeping. In one hand he holds a megaphone while the other holds a bullhorn. Turning the megaphone on he pushed down the top of the bullhorn through it filling the previously quiet campgrounds with a very loud, painful sound.

Over in the Killer Bass girl's side the sound caused Mabel to awaken suddenly and slam her head on the bed atop hers. "Oww! What was that for?"

In a nearby bed Helga checks her clock. "Criminy it's only seven in the morning." She walks over to the windows where she sticks half her body out to shake her fist at Chris. "Do that again you moron and I'll knock your block off!"

Ten minutes later all twenty one campers from both teams were dressed and waited outside the cabins. They all looked pretty sleepy except for Mabel and Billy. "Good morning!" Chris greeted them innocently. "Hope you all slept well."

"Chris, you're not going to wake us up with a megaphone every challenge are you?" Nazz asked desperately wishing she could've had some more beauty sleep.

The host merely shrugged. "We'll see how I feel. Okay, I hope you're all ready because you're next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" He said adjusting the watch on his arm.

"But what about breakfast?" Sheen asked. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Billy nodded his agreement energetically.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Sheen," Chris smirked, "right after you complete your three mile run around the lake!"

Hearing this Mandy looked very cross. "Is that some kind of joke? Because it isn't funny."

"No joke," Chris said.

"But we just woke up!" Libby told the man.

"Morning exercise is good for you!"

"That's it." Buford said. "I'm giving him a wedgie." The bully tried to walk over to the host but was held back by Isabella, Dipper, Nazz and Dib. They all strained to hold back the bigger kid.

Chris just ignored this. "You all have thirty seconds."

_*Confessional*_

Buford: You got off easy this time Chris. But next time I won't be held back by a bunch of nerds and then you're gonna get it!

Dipper: I'm feeling less guilty about voting Carl off. I mean, he would never have survived this run!

*_End Confessional*_

All the contestants stood side by side preparing to run. Chris stands by with his hand above his head. "Okay runners! On your marks…get set…go!" He dropped his hand and the contestants broke into a run.

A few minutes into the run and Cindy was in first closely followed by Phineas, Isabella and Billy. Meanwhile near the back we have Pacifica who wasn't running at all. Thanks to how bad he was at exercise Edd wasn't doing much better as he quickly found himself out of breath along with Buford and Misery.

"So…tired…" Double D gasped. "Cant…breathe…"

Misery tried to run but tripped over a tree branch and fell on her face. "Oww…"

Just then Chris rode by on a scooter and yelled at them through his megaphone. Pick it up people! If you don't finish by lunch time then you don't eat!"

Pacifica glared at him as he drove off. "I hate that man!"

Up ahead Sheen was running with his arms up in the air. "Whoo!"

Mandy covered her ears. "Would you be quiet?"

"Do you like running or something?" Nazz asked the hyperactive kid.

"Not really!" He answered. "But it's more fun that math!"

Timmy (who was running next to them) smiled. "I gotta agree with that!"

_*Confessional*_

Sheen: So I learned that last night Carl was eliminated. Carl! He was my best friend! I can't believe they would eliminate him like that. Don't worry Carl, I'll avenge you! Those Killer Bass won't know what hit em!

_*End Confessional*_

Over an hour later most of the contestants had finished the run and were now waiting with Chris in the mess hall. They had nothing to do but sit there, catch their breaths and wait while Chris filed his nails. Suddenly the door burst open as Buford ran in carrying Baljeet over his shoulder.

He dropped the Indian kid on one of the tables. "Give him some air!" Buford said to the others who came over to look. "Don't crowd him!"

Baljeet opened one eye. "Buford? I can't feel my legs…"

In response the bully pinches one of his legs really hard. "Oww!" Baljeet jumps up and holds his leg in pain.

Buford crosses his arms. "Yup, they work."

Behind them Edd walked in beside Mabel. "Ughhh we made it…" Mabel moaned as she walked over to her table. Then Zim came in last.

"What took you so long?" Dib asked. "I think we just lost because of you!"

"Shut up…" Zim gasped. "Dib worm…"

"Wait if they lost then we must've won!" Timmy declared. The Screaming Gophers started to cheer.

"Whoa there!" Chris interrupted them. "Hold your horses' guys. That wasn't the challenge."

Gaz looked up from her gameslave for once. "What was that?"

Instead of answering her Chris walked over to the mysterious curtain that had been hiding half of the mess hall. "Who's hungry?" He asked as it was pulled open (most likely by Chef). Behind that curtain was a table filled with delicious looking food. The delicious smell assaulted their noses and the sight alone caused their eyes to water.

_*Confessional*_

Isabella: We've been eating nothing but brown sludge for the past three days, so that buffet looked like water to a man dying of thirst.

Billy: (he says nothing, but saliva is dripping from his open mouth)

_*End Confessional*_

The tween contestants quickly devoured all of the food in a matter of minutes. None of it was left, just empty bowls and plates. Everyone was groaning from the massive amount of food they had just eaten when Chris stood on the table with his favorite microphone.

"Okay campers time for part two of your challenge!"

Sheen (who was currently lying on the ground) spoke up. "Wasn't eating all that food part two?"

"How much more do we have to do?" Mabel asked holding her stomach.

"For once I agree with Mabel." Pacifica said earning her a glare from her rival. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Umm let me think about that." Chris paused. "NO! So it's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"The what?" Kuki asked.

Dipper looked displeased. "Please tell me that term means something different then what I think it means."

"Don't worry," Chris got off the table. "This is an easy one. You see I drugged all that food with sleeping pills."

"You did WHAT?" Libby freaked.

"To make the game more exciting." Chris chuckled. "Okay mostly to make it go faster. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

Phineas thought about that. "So then the three mile run, skipping breakfast but giving us a huge lunch was…"

"That's right." Chris nodded. "That was also to make you want to fall asleep."

"Man, he's good!" Sheen said.

"Thank you. But this takes place outside so move! Move!" Everyone slowly got out of their seats and left the mess hall.

"How quick before everyone falls asleep?" Gaz asked Mandy.

The blonde shrugged. "I'd give it an hour."

* * *

The twenty one campers were all gathered around the campfire pit as the awake-a-thon began. It was early afternoon and the sun was out. While it made it kind of hot someone could describe it more as warm which only made them sleepier.

"We are now two hours in with all twenty-one campers still awake." Chris narrated with a whisper.

"Yay!" Billy cheered before laughing dumbly. "I'm not tired at all!" A second passes as he stands there unmoving before his body falls over limp. He falls asleep before he even hits the ground.

Meanwhile Dipper walked over to where his sister Mabel was sitting. "Hey Mabel."

She looked over at her twin. "Oh hey Dipper!" She yawned. "Still awake huh?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll last longer than you!"

"Oh it is on!" She accepted his challenge.

Dipper sat down beside her. "So…how's it been being a Screaming Gopher?"

"Pretty good so far." She answered. "We kicked your team's butt remember?" She started to poke him repeatedly in the side.

"Hey stop!" He tried to push away her fingers. "We'll win this challenge you'll see!"

"You wish!" Mabel laughed. "Its weird being on different teams though right?"

Dipper nodded. "But hey, at least you don't have Pacifica on your team."

"Yay for me!" She giggled. Pacifica herself rolled her eyes. She was close enough that she could hear them. Standing up she moved away from the twins.

_*Confessional*_

Pacifica: So my plan is to find some suckers to be in an alliance with me and do whatever I tell them. I had some back in Gravity Falls so it shouldn't be too hard to convince these losers to help me.

_*End Confessional*_

Pacifica walked over to where Kuki and Nazz were talking. "Hey you two; can we talk?" Both girls looked up at her. Kuki looked slightly worried while Nazz looked slightly suspicious.

"Sure," Nazz answered nicely. "Take a seat Pacifica." She motioned to a nearby empty seat.

Putting on a fake smile Pacifica sat down. "So I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting recently. I was just so frustrated when I learned this wasn't a five star resort and with how Chris has been acting that I've been taking it out on everyone. I'm really sorry."

"Really?" Kuki asked. "Cause I heard from that Dipper guy…"

"Oh don't listen to him. He's my…ex-boyfriend so he has to say horrible things about me." She lied.

"Okay…" Nazz thought this over. "Did you say this to the rest of the team?"

"I tried, but they wouldn't accept my apology." She tried to look sad. "Will you?"

Nazz was too nice for her own good. "Of course I will." She said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Me too!" Kuki offered. "I'll be your friend Pacifica."

"That's great news." The blonde said forcing a smile. "Because you see I had this idea I thought you might be interested it. What if the three of us formed a girls' alliance? If we worked together I'm sure I could get us to the final three."

"Wow the final three!" Kuki looked excited (but still tired).

"Do you really think you could Pacifica?" Nazz asked.

"Oh definitely Nazz." She nodded. "I know all the tricks to these kinds of shows; it should be cake. Plus with our…uh…teamwork we shouldn't have any trouble."

"We're going to the final three!" Kuki cheered and high-fived Nazz.

Pacifica shushed them. "Be quiet about it! We don't want anyone else to know." The other two girls nodded.

_*Confessional*_

Pacifica: That was pathetically simple.

Kuki: Yay the final three! That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

Nazz: Pacifica's nicer than I thought. Of course I'll have to keep an eye on her; I'm not sure I can really trust her yet.

_*End Confessional*_

Two more hours passes slowly. On the Gopher's side Timmy has fallen asleep while on the Bass Libby and Kuki are asleep. Everyone is looking more and more tired; most of them now have heavy bags under their eyes.

"Congratulations campers," Chris tells them all. "You've made it four hours without falling asleep. Time to take it up a notch." Chef walks over dressed in a lamb costume holding a harp. Chris then pulls a tarp off a pile of books stacked on the ground. "Fairy tales!"

Baljeet, who is currently leaning up against Phineas, groans. "Please tell me he is not serious."

But Chris is serious as he pulls one of the books out and opens to the first page. "Once…upon a time…" He starts to read very slowly as Chef plays the harp. "There was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village…" Edd yawns while Helga's eyes start to sag. "And inside this boring village there was something even more boring…" But that was all Cindy heard before falling asleep.

Then Chef changed into a tutu and proceeded to dance to the song "dance of the sugarplum fairy". Everyone watched this strange sight as he threw sleep dust in their eyes causing the campers to yawn.

Some of the dust got in Misery's eyes. "Ahh! My eyes!" She quickly began to rub them.

Dib who was sitting right next to her looked over. "Are you okay, umm…?"

"Misery," she told him. "I'm Misery, and I'll be fine. I've had much worse eye-related injuries."

"I'm Dib," he held out his hand and she shook it. "Did you say you get a lot of injuries?"

The girl dressed in purple nodded. "I'm quite accident prone. Everyone in my family is really." Just then a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Misery. "Oww…"

Dib's eyes grew wide seeing the girl in front of him get struck by lightning. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry," she waved off his concern. "It happens all the time."

_*Confessional*_

Dib: Maybe I'm just really tired, but I could've sworn I just saw Misery get struck by lightning. Am I hallucinating? Darn you Chris and your sleeping pills!

_*End Confessional*_

Two more hours passed and it was now dark. The Gopher's had lost Sheen, Edd, Baljeet and Helga to sleep while the Bass had lost Nazz and Pacifica. Mabel was trying to do jumping jacks to keep awake. "Gotta…keep…moving." She told herself but she got slower and slower. Suddenly she fell over. A few seconds later and she was snoring.

On the Bass side Dipper wasn't looking much better. "Yes…" He gave a slight cheer at seeing his sister fall before him. But his eyes were drooping and he was falling fast.

Buford who was nearby noticed this. "Hey don't fall asleep dude." He told the sleepy twin. "You gotta stay awake."

"I don't know man…" Dipper's legs started to shake.

"Here this'll help!" Buford pulled his arm back before giving Dipper a quick punch to the face. The twin hit the ground hard with a groan. "That'll wake you up." A few seconds passed and Dipper wasn't getting up. "Come on man get up!" Buford shook him only to realize he had fallen asleep. "Oh crap that backfired." He walked away from the body.

Meanwhile Isabella and Phineas were both staring at Zim who was just standing there. "He's just been standing there for the past three hours." Isabella told her redheaded friend.

"I know," Phineas nodded. "It's amazing!" He yawned. They both walked over to the Irken. The inventor waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? You awake?"

"Maybe he's sleeping with his eyes open." Isabella poked him. It caused one of the fake human eye contacts Zim wears to fall off. Underneath it his real eye was closed.

"Wow he's wearing fake eyes!" Phineas picked the one that fell on the ground up. "What a great idea!"

"Chris!" Isabella called the host over. "This Zim kid is cheating!"

The host walked over and the fireside girl showed him that Zim was asleep. "No way!" Chris laughed. "That's wicked!"

"Huh? What?" Zim woke up suddenly at all the noise.

"Sorry dude, but you're out." Chris told him.

Zim clenched his fists. "Curses!"

* * *

Two hours later and both Phineas and Isabella had fallen asleep. Chris walked back over to the campfire pit carrying a warm coffee. He took a sip and looked over at the few campers who were still awake.

Mandy walked over to him. "Hey Chris, get me a coffee."

The host shook his head. "What is wrong with you people? Fall asleep already!" He said looking at Mandy, Gaz, Dib, Buford and Misery. "Alright you five stay with me. Chef, wake the others up and get them out of here." The large man proceeded to wake the sixteen losers up to tell them to go back to their cabins.

Chris waited until everyone was gone but him and the remaining five. "I didn't want it to come to this—I said that to Chef Hatchet earlier. I said "Chef, I don't want it to come to this". But darn it these campers are tough! So I've come up with the most boring sleep inducing activity I could find."

_*Confessional*_

Buford: what else can he do to us? I mean really! I can take it.

Mandy: Five bucks says he just feeds us more sleeping pills.

_*End Confessional*_

Chris pulled out a big red book and opened it on his podium. "The history of Canada—a popup book. Chapter one: the beaver. National symbol and a "damn" fine hat."

"Nooooooo!" Dib screamed into the sky. Everyone else just groaned.

Dib, Misery, Mandy, Gaz and Buford all sat there and were forced to listen as Chris read them the history of Canada from a very annoying popup book. Half an hour later and Buford had curled himself up into a ball and fallen asleep. Mandy was also too weak to withstand the history of Canada and was now snoozing.

Misery was also having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Must…stay…awake…can't last…any…longer…"

Dib put his hand on her shoulder. "No…don't leave me…Misery…"

But her strength was spent and she fell back onto the grass and started to snore.

"Nooo…" Dib whispered.

"Ha!" Gaz laughed. She was no longer playing her game and looked extremely tired. "You'll never beat me Dib. You might as well fall asleep next to your girlfriend."

"Never," he tried to shake his fist at her but could no longer feel his arm. "I won't lose."

They both glared at each other in an intense stare-down that lasted five minutes. Neither tween moving as the game continued. Suddenly something unexpected happened.

Gaz fell over.

"And Dib wins!" Chris announced. Five seconds after beating his sister the brother fell down himself. "Which means victory goes to the Killer Bass!"

* * *

The next day the Killer Bass were celebrating their first victory. They were down by the dock cheering for Dib who had stayed awake the longest. "Great job staying up the longest Dib." Misery complimented him.

"Yeah, nice job beating your sister." Dipper added clapping him on the back.

"Yes!" Dib cheered. "I finally beat Gaz! And because she's on the other team she can't beat me up!"

"Well that's…good?" Isabella was a little taken back by that comment.

_*Confessional*_

Isabella: My team is great. Almost everyone is super nice and all, but everything is a lot different than back in Danville. Especially the people. You wouldn't except to hear some of the stuff that you do.

_*End Confessional*_

The Screaming Gophers on the other hand were feeling what it was like to lose. They were all in the mess hall sitting around moping. "Man this stinks." Timmy said. "Why did we lose anyway?"

"It's Gaz's fault!" Sheen spoke up. "She lost to her own brother!"

"What did you say?" The purple-haired girl grabbed him by the neck and started chocking him. "I didn't see you outlast him either you little freak!"

Mabel looked on at Sheen being choked with worry. "Umm Gaz maybe you should stop choking him?" She received a particularly deadly glare for this comment.

"But Gaz does have a point." Phineas spoke up. "She got the farthest so she shouldn't be up for elimination."

"Then who do you think Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh I'm not suggesting who we eliminate." He said. "I just meant you wouldn't eliminate the person that lasted the longest. It would make more sense to do the opposite really and eliminate whoever fell asleep first."

Just then Billy came to the table carrying a plate filled with some of Chef's disgusting food. "Hey guys! You want some of Chef's delicious casserole?" He asked dumbly. Suddenly everyone turned to look at him. "Guys? Guys?"

* * *

That night the Screaming Gophers were gathered round the campfire pit waiting for the host to show up. Because it was late at night when Dib won and everyone was so tired Chris had given them a whole day before they faced an elimination ceremony. In the back row Sheen, Helga, Phineas, Gaz, Billy and Mandy were all sitting while Mabel, Cindy, Edd, Baljeet and Timmy sat in the front row.

Chris soon showed up carrying a plate of marshmallows. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision." He told them putting the plate down on a log in front of the campers. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever!"

He took a breath. "The first marshmallow goes to Gaz." The purple haired girl came up silently to claim her marshmallow.

"Cindy."

"Phineas."

"Mabel." The girl grinned wide as she popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

"Sheen."

"Baljeet."

"Helga."

"Timmy."

"Edd." Double D looked relieved as he took his symbol of safety.

Now only Mandy and Billy were left. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow." Chris motioned to the only treat left on the plate. Billy looked confused, then horrified when he realized either himself or Mandy would be voted off. Mandy just crossed her arms and frowned.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...Mandy."

Chris tossed the short blonde girl the marshmallow. "Billy, the dock of shame awaits."

"What?" He exclaimed. "But…but…" He ran over to Mandy and grabbed her. "Don't let them take me Mandy! I don't want to go yet! I was still having fun!"

"I'm sorry Billy," Mandy pushed the dumb boy off of her. "But there wasn't anything I could've done."

Billy looked like he was going to cry. He stood up and turned toward the dock of shame. Suddenly he burst out sobbing and ran down the dock and toward the boat.

Chris turned back to the safe campers. "Have a good night. You're all safe."

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: Poor Billy, I had planned to keep him as my underling for a while but he got himself eliminated early on. No big loss; I think I've found a worthy equal I can team up with. If she's interested, of course.

_*End Confessional*_

The now ten members of the screaming Gophers formed a circle around the fire holding their marshmallows out on sticks. "To the Screaming Gophers!" Phineas raised his stick up. The others quickly did the same. "And to not facing elimination next challenge!"

A few minutes later and everyone slowly made their way back to the cabin except for Mandy who stopped Gaz and pulled her aside.

"Gaz."

"Mandy."

"I have a proposition for you."

Gaz looked up from her game. "And what would that be?"

"Team up with me. We're the only two here with the brains to win. Together we can eliminate anyone who gets in our way."

"Well you are the only person on our team I respect," Gaz admitted. "Alright, I agree to your alliance. But if you even think of betraying me…" She swiped her finger across her neck in a cutting motion.

"And I'll do the same to you if you betray me." Mandy nodded. "Good, then we are agreed."

They both walked back to their cabin quietly.

* * *

**Votes: **

Phineas: Billy

Mandy: Phineas

Baljeet: Billy

Cindy: Billy

Sheen: Gaz

Helga: Billy

Billy: Gaz

Mabel: Billy

Timmy: Billy

Gaz: Billy

Edd: Billy

**Tally:** Billy- 8 votes

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Dodgebrawl

**A/N: The dodgeball episode! Just thought I should let you know that I actually shortened how many rounds are played from 5 to 3. Sorry about that. **

**Total Tween Island **

**Chapter 4: Dodgebrawl**

Last time on Total Tween Island! The Killer Bass kicked butt in the awake-a-thon when Dib managed to stay awake longer than his sister. The Killer Bass have redeemed themselves and now both teams are tied one to one. Pacifica put together our first alliance by convincing both Kuki and Nazz to team up with her. Then later on Gaz and Mandy made their own alliance.

Billy managed to get himself eliminated for being the first member of his team to fall asleep in the challenge. Poor guy. Will Pacifica's alliance last? Will Dib last the whole episode without falling asleep? And who will be next to take the humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic elimination yet on Total Tween Island!

(Cue theme song)

It's another sunny summer day at camp Wawanakwa, but no one's outside. All twenty contestants are inside in the mess hall sitting at their team tables eating breakfast. Chris Mclean walked inside and passed by the Gopher's table where he noticed a tired looking Sheen.

"Hey Sheen, you look like death bro. What happened?"

Sheen turned to look at the host. He was shaking slightly. "G-Gaz kicked me out of our cabin. I had to sleep outside all night."

"Ouch!" Chris laughed. "I guess that's what happens when you tick girls off."

At the Bass table Dipper and Dib were talking. "…and it turns out he wasn't a vampire at all! Instead he was a bunch of small gnomes all disguised. Apparently they wanted to make my sister their queen."

"That's crazy!" Dib said writing it all down in a small journal. "You're the only person I know that believes in the paranormal like I do."

"And you're the only person I know that believes in the paranormal." Dipper replied. "So is that Zim kid really an alien?"

"Yes," Dib nodded. "I have irrefutable proof!"

"Wow," Dipper scratched his chin. "Weird…"

Further down the table Timmy was talking to Nazz. "Hey Nazz," he said taking a seat beside her at the table. "How's it going?"

"Oh like, hey Timmy," she giggled. "I'm cool. How about you?"

"Not bad." He said. "I've almost stopped yawning. A few more night's sleep and the bags under my eyes will have disappeared."

This caused the blonde to giggle again. "I know the feeling. Some of the girls on my team snore so I barely get any sleep at all!"

They both started to laugh until Timmy got hit in the head with some of the mush being served as breakfast. They turned around to see Helga had thrown it at him. "Hey Romeo, stop messing around at the enemy table and get back here!" She yelled at him from the Gopher table.

Timmy sighed. "Fine Helga…" He got out of his seat and walked back to his table. Nazz frowned at Helga.

_*Confessional*_

Helga: That little twerp doesn't seem to know what team he's on! If he keeps messing with the enemy he'll end up getting voted out.

Pacifica: I hate Helga as much as anyone else, but I'm glad someone stopped them. I need Nazz focused on our alliance, not paying attention to some loser boy in a pink hat.

_*End Confessional*_

Chris clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay campers listen up. Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. So be prepared to bring it!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the twenty campers and Chris were all inside a Dodgeball court that Chris had apparently built outside. There were two stands where they could sit and the ball was covered in red dodge-balls. Chef walked by the contestants dressed in a referee shirt and blew a whistle to tell everyone to shut up so Chris could talk.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball." He held one of the red rubber balls up in his hand. "The first rule of Dodgeball is…"

"Oh I know this one!" Sheen raised his hand. "Pick me Chris!" He jumped up once before Gaz elbowed him in the stomach.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball…" The host suddenly threw the ball right at Libby almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hey watch it!" She threw the ball back at him but the host caught it.

"If you catch the ball the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

"Alright!" Cindy stepped forward. "I'm great at this game. Step back boys, I'm winning this one!"

"Hold yer horses," Helga said getting right up in her face. "Who said you were in charge princess? I know more about Dodgeball than any shmuck here."

But Cindy didn't back down. "Hey I know what I'm doing! I never lose at Dodgeball."

"Well I never lose at anything so step back!" Helga grabbed one of the balls and pushed Cindy back. Cindy crossed her arms and huffed.

_*Confessional*_

Cindy: What is that girl's problem?!

_*End Confessional* _

But as it turned out Chris wasn't done explaining the rules. "Now Zim try to hit me." He tossed one of the dodge-balls to Zim. Then Chef tossed the host another ball. "If you're holding a ball you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands—you're out!"

"Take this human!" Zim threw the ball as hard as he could at Chris (which wasn't all that hard really) and Chris used his ball to deflect it. The reflected ball then hit Dib square in the head. Gaz and Zim could be heard laughing.

Misery checked him. "Yup, he's unconscious."

"Geez Chris, watch it!" Dipper told the host.

"Yeah whatever. Listen you've got one minute till game time. Because of the court size both teams will have to sit one person out each game."

The Screaming Gophers got in a huddle to decide who to have sit out. "So does anyone want to sit out?" Phineas asked.

No one immediately volunteered. "I say pink hat is sitting this one out." Helga pointed her thumb back at Timmy who was standing behind her.

"What?" He said surprised. "No way, I can play!"

"Too bad!" Helga told him. "I'm leader in this challenge and I know a shrimp like you won't help us win."

As the obnoxious girl headed for the court Timmy frowned. But then Sheen put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it buddy. You'll get in next game."

Timmy felt slightly better. "Thanks Sheen. You're a nice guy."

_*Confessional*_

Timmy: My team is a mixed bag. I mean, Sheen has been pretty cool and we've been friends since we got here but Helga on the other hand… She's the opposite of cool. But at least before now she wouldn't bother you if you stayed out of her way.

_*End Confessional*_

The Killer Bass were having less trouble deciding who to have sit out. "Well I guess it has to be Dib since he's still unconscious." Isabella said.

"Well he won't be any use like that anyway." Pacifica watched as Dipper put the unconscious boy on the bench.

Buford shrugged. "I don't know. We could always use him as a shield." The others all looked at him. "What? It was just an idea! Don't act like you weren't thinking it too!"

The minute was up so both teams got out on the court. "You guys are going down!" Buford taunted the other team.

"Ha!" Helga laughed. "Bring it on fatty!"

"What did she just say?" Rage started to overtake the bully as his face turned red.

"Calm down Buford," Isabella told her friend. "You can get her once the game starts."

"Both teams ready?" Chris yelled out. "Best of three games wins! Now let's dodge some balls!" Chef immediately blew his whistle.

Both teams immediately ran forward to grab the dodge-balls waiting at the middle. Everyone then backed away a few feet and waited. Unable to wait any longer Sheen threw his ball at Kuki and knocked her down. "Oww!"

"Oh it is on!" Buford said before throwing his ball at the now defenseless Sheen taking him out. Suddenly everyone was throwing their dodge-balls all at once. Libby took out Edd; Cindy got Nazz after dodging a ball thrown by Pacifica. Helga was throwing them left and right and ended up hitting Misery with one right on the head.

"Oww…"

"I need another ball!" Helga turned to her teammates. "Someone give me theirs!" She tried to take Mabel's but when she reached for it a ball hit her in the back. Turning around she saw Buford had been the one to throw it. Gritting her teeth she went back to the stands.

Soon there was only one person left on each side. Dipper was left for the Bass and Mandy for the Gophers. Mandy threw a ball slight to the left of Dipper and he dodged easily. Thinking he was safe he pulled back his arm to throw his ball only to be hit in the back. Mandy's ball had bounced off the wall and hit him when he wasn't looking.

The Gopher's cheered as Chef blew the whistle. "Nice throwing out there Mandy!" Mabel complimented the blonde with a slap on the back.

"Don't touch me." The brunette quickly removed her hand.

"One game down guys," Phineas said. "We just need to win one more and we'll win the challenge."

"Let me play this time!" Timmy spoke up.

"That's fine." Cindy nodded. "Who wants to sit out?"

But before anyone could volunteer Helga interrupted. "Hey I'm making the decisions here! And we don't need pink hat kid to win!"

"What's your problem?" Timmy asked.

"You're my problem!" She told him.

"Umm excuse me?" Baljeet raised his hand nervously. "If it's alright I'll sit out. I don't mind."

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered. "Thanks."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

On the Bass side Dib still hasn't woken up. "Is he going to be okay?" Misery asked.

"Yeah don't worry about him." Pacifica waved off the concern. "It just means he'll be sitting out for us again."

"Aww but I wanted to!" Kuki whined.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Suck it up Kuki. We need you out there." Hearing this Nazz frowned.

_*Confessional*_

Nazz: So Pacifica's gone back to bossing us around. Now I wonder if she even meant it when she apologized to us a few days ago.

Pacifica: I need to work on getting my alliance members to follow my orders without question. They don't need to have opinions; they just need to do what I saw.

_*End Confessional* _

Both teams were back on the court. Chef blew the whistle and the game began again. Timmy quickly took out Dipper before getting taken out by Libby. Mandy managed to take out Misery and Nazz in one shot while Isabella threw a shot that hit the floor before slamming right into Helga's chin taking her out.

This continued for a few minutes. Soon the only one left on the Gopher's side was Edd while the Bass had both Buford and Libby. Both Bass hit Edd at the same time. Chef's whistle blew. "Point for Bass!"

"Yes!" The two high-fived.

"The score is tied one to one." Chris announced. "The winner of the next game wins!"

"Nice job pink hat!" Helga scoffed at Timmy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Timmy defended himself. "At least I took one of them out! You didn't get anyone did you?"

Helga growled angrily before Phineas interrupted. "Guys we'll never win if we spend the whole time arguing. Now if you're willing to listen I've come up with a brilliant strategy that should allow us to win."

"I'm interested!" Mabel spoke up.

"I'd be interested in hearing your plan." Edd said.

"…fine." Gaz muttered.

_*Confessional*_

Edd: While it's debatable which one of us is more intelligent I have no problem admitting Phineas makes for a far better leader than I. I also had a strategy but after being teammates for a few episodes I trust his plan just as well as my own. And I don't want to upset Helga.

Gaz: That triangle-headed kid's happy attitude really bugs me, but at least he's not an idiot.

_*End Confessional*_

"Okay," Phineas nodded. "So here's how it'll go…"

"Now wait just a minute!" Helga interrupted again. "We should go with my plan! Not yours!"

"What's your plan?" Baljeet was afraid to ask.

"You three," she pointed to Libby, Phineas and Mabel. "Form a wall in front of me. Everyone else should be grabbing Dodge-balls and passing them to me! I can win this game for us myself."

"That doesn't sound like a great idea…" Phineas said.

"It'll work as long as pink-hat stays out this round!"

"Why don't you stay out this round Helga?" Timmy told her straight out.

"What? No way!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Cindy agreed.

"Well too bad I'm going in!" Helga walked out of their huddle and over onto the court.

"What now?" Edd asked.

"I'll tell you my plan." Phineas said. "It goes like this…" But just then the whistle blew. "Oh no we're out of time!"

The Bass had been having their own conversation before the whistle blew. "Nice going team!" Isabella said.

"We gotta win next round or it was all for nothing!" Buford reminded them.

Just then Dib started to wake up. He pulled his enormous head off the stands. "Ohh my head. What happened?"

"You got hit by one of Chris' dodge-balls." Libby explained.

"The game…is it over? Did we lose?" He asked.

"We're tied one to one." Dipper answered. "Next game wins."

Dib stood up. "Alright I can play."

"You sure you're up for it?" Misery asked. "You got hit pretty hard…"

"I'm fine!"

"Does this mean I can stay out?" Kuki asked.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

"Yay!"

Just then they heard the whistle. "Oh no we didn't have to come up with a plan!" Dipper freaked.

"We have a plan." Buford reminded him. "To win!"

Now both teams were out on the Dodgeball field. "Okay!" Chris said. "Last round! Go!" Chef blew the whistle. Both teams ran forward, grabbed the nearest Dodge-ball then jumped back. There was only a moment's pause before the game began.

Zim threw a hard left and took out Sheen before being taken out by Phineas. Gaz somehow managed to get hit by a Dodgeball thrown by Edd while Mabel took out Libby and Nazz got Cindy out. Helga viciously threw a ball at Kuki and took her out but then found herself unarmed.

Dib noticed this and threw a Dodgeball right at her. She immediately grabbed Edd and used him as a shield so the ball hit him instead. The blonde then ran over to Timmy who was about to throw his ball. "Give me that!" She tried to rip the ball out of his hands.

"Hey let go!" He pulled back unwilling to give it up. Unfortunately because of this he was unguarded and got hit by a ball thrown by Isabella. "Aww man!" Timmy walked over to the stands disappointed.

Mabel walked over to Phineas who had just caught a ball thrown by Pacifica. "Phineas we need to take out Buford!" She yelled over the sounds of the Dodgeball court. "He's too powerful!"

Phineas looked over to see the bully tossing dodge-balls left and right. The remaining Bass were gathering the remaining balls and giving them to him. "Toss them over here!" The big guy told Dib.

One of his balls went right over the head of Mandy who narrowly avoided it. She then tossed one straight at Misery. "Oh no," The purple girl cringed. "Not the face!"

Just then in a random heroic moment of stupidity Dib jumps in front of the ball and it hits his enormous head instead of Misery. "Dib!" This surprised Mandy enough that she wasn't prepared when Buford hit her in the stomach with another Dodgeball.

"What are we going to do?" Mabel asked Phineas again.

The young inventor snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea! We've got to surprise him." He quickly whispered something in Mabel's ear. She nodded. They both grabbed a Dodgeball and ran to the edge of the line.

"Hey Buford!" Mabel tossed her ball straight up into the air. Though it was no immediate danger this caught the bully's attention and he watched it go up and start to descend. Now that he was distracted Phineas threw his Dodgeball and hit Buford right in the stomach.

"No!" Buford pounded the floor with his fists.

"Yes!" Phineas and Mabel said together. They couldn't resist a quick high-five. Suddenly a Dodgeball hit Mabel in the head. Then another hit Phineas. They were both out.

They looked over to see Isabella had thrown them both. "Sorry Phineas!" She winked at him.

But then she immediately got hit by a Dodgeball thrown by Helga. "Ha ha! I got her!"

Now there was only one person on each side. Helga on the Gopher's side, and Misery on the Bass. Helga bounced the ball up and down on one hand. "This'll be easy."

"Aww crap!" Buford raged. "Now we're gonna lose!"

"She could still do it!" Isabella said while nursing the red mark on the side of her face. "Go Misery!"

"Yeah!" Dib cheered. "Go Misery!" The rest of the team soon joined in.

"Wow, a lot of pressure." Misery frowned as she held her one Dodgeball with both hands.

"Ready to give up?" Helga asked her.

"I've got to try." Misery said with a determined look on her face. She ran from the back of the court toward the line. Helga saw this and pulled back her arm to throw. But right as she hurled the Dodgeball something unexpected happened. Misery suddenly slipped on the back of her dress and fell on her back. Her head slammed down hard on the court floor. "Owww!"

Helga had thrown that ball with all the strength she had and thanks to her slipup it missed Misery entirely. Instead it hit the back of the Dodgeball court wall and slammed back toward the thrower. "Uh oh." Helga managed to say right before the ball hit her in the face.

Chef blew the whistle.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced.

The Bass stands broke out into cheers. They quickly left the stands and went over to the court where they picked Misery up onto their shoulders and carried her off. "Misery! Misery! Misery!"

"Oww guys I'm injured." She tried to inform them but they couldn't hear her. "No really, I think I should have the back of my head looked at." No response. "Guys?"

_*Confessional* _

Misery: (she has an icepack to the back of her head) I guess victory comes with a price. If we won the challenge then my injury can't be a complete waste right?

_*End Confessional* _

The Gophers on the other hand all looked pretty unhappy. Chris walked over to them. "Gophers, what happened? You lost…again!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Helga walked over holding her red nose. "Weak team effort." Everyone turned to glare at her.

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: Helga.

Sheen: Helga.

Timmy: Helga!

Helga: Oh crud. That was a bad idea.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

That night the Screaming Gophers were once again gathered at the campfire pit for the second challenge in a row. In the back row sat Helga, Phineas, Gaz, Cindy and Baljeet while Timmy, Sheen, Mandy, Mabel and Edd sat in the front row.

Chris approached them carrying a plate full of nine marshmallows. "Campers, you've already placed your vote and made your decision. One of you will be going home—and you can't come back. Ever! When you hear me call out your name come pick up a marshmallow."

"Cindy."

"Edd."

"Phineas."

"Mabel."

"Baljeet."

"Sheen."

"Gaz."

"Mandy."

They all walked up and took their marshmallows. The only two names Chris had not called were Timmy and Helga. Timmy didn't look all that worried, but Helga did. "And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

….

…Timmy."

The boy quickly stood up to go grab the tasty treat. Helga looked hurt for a moment before her infamous scowl returned to her face. "Ehh who cares?" She stood up and stomped over to the others. They all took a step back in worry. "I don't need this stupid show! I've got better things to do then waste my time with you morons!"

The rest of the Gopher's were relieved when she headed to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. Chris turned to the camera. "Alright so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. But I still get paid! Ha ha bonus!"

The Gopher's all gave him a weird look before shaking their heads and walking back to their cabin.

* * *

**Votes:**

Phineas- Helga

Cindy- Helga

Edd- Helga

Mabel- Helga

Sheen- Helga

Helga- Timmy

Baljeet- Helga

Gaz- Helga

Timmy- Helga

Mandy- Helga

**Tally: **Helga-9, Timmy-1

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Not quite famous

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter five. Special thanks to ChuChu0 and RegularSpartan for reviewing. **

**Total Tween Island**

**Chapter 5: Not quite famous**

Last time on Total Tween Island: The Killer Bass manage to beat the Screaming Gophers once again in a game of Dodgeball. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and quite a lot of luck. But in the end it was Helga, who couldn't stop bossing everyone else around who got kicked off. This episode another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loserville—population 4! Who will sink and who will stay afloat? Find out right now on Total Tween Island!

(Theme song plays)

It's been three days since the Dodgeball game. Pacifica was in the girls' bathroom trying to fix her hair. Kuki and Nazz were both there with her. As the blonde finished brushing her hair she searched through her purse. Pushing things out of her way she pulled out a small container only to find it was empty inside. "What the…?" She tossed it aside. "How can I be out already? This was halfway full just yesterday!"

"What's the matter Pacifica?" Nazz asked.

"I'm out of makeup!" The girl slammed her fist on the counter. "And I need some now. Hurry, give me yours!"

Nazz pulled her pants pockets inside out to show they were empty. "I don't have any makeup dude."

Pacifica turned to Kuki. "Don't look at me." The Asian girl shook her head. "I don't even have pockets"!

Pacifica growled in frustration. "Who took my makeup?" She looked upward and yelled.

Meanwhile outside Mabel was running around covered in way too much makeup. "Yay!" She suddenly tripped in the sand and landed on her face. Standing back up she starts spitting up sand and wiping it off her face. Noticing the makeup on her sleeve she realized she had wiped that off by mistake. "Oh well! Easy come, easy go!"

Just then the loud-speaker went off and Chris McLean's voice could be heard. "Alright campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

* * *

The remaining nineteen campers gathered together at the stage Chris had set up. Everyone took a seat on one of the two large seating areas. The Screaming Gophers on one side and the Killer Bass on the other.

"What are we doing here?" Baljeet asked Phineas.

The redhead thought for a second. "Hmm maybe we're here to see a play!"

"Or perform one," Cindy suggested.

Just then Chris walked onto the stage and addressed the tweens. "Welcome to our brand new state of the art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest!"

"Awesome!" Sheen cheered.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host explained. "The three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes! As long as it's legal." He said looking at Gaz and Mandy who both looked disappointed to hear that.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout. Former DJ, BJ, and rap legend grand master Chef! Who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter!" A meter appeared about Chris' head. "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! Good luck."

* * *

Ten minutes later the Screaming Gopher's were sitting on the steps outside their cabin. Phineas was standing in front of them holding a clipboard. "Alright, a talent show. This should be fun. We'll need three people to show their talents. Do we have any volunteers?"

Sheen suddenly jumped to his feet and thrust his arm into the air. "Oh me! I have one! I can lick my elbow!" He then attempts to pull his elbow closer to his mouth to lick it. He keeps trying but it doesn't get any closer.

"I can play video games." Gaz said as she played her game slave 2.

Mandy glared at the others. "Can't any of you do anything useful?"

"What can you do?" Mabel asked.

"I can peer into your very soul and see your deepest darkest fear."

"I don't think Chef will like that." Phineas said unfazed.

"I've got something!" Cindy spoke up. A few minutes later she reappeared in a karate uniform. In front of her she laid out a piece of plywood. Politely she bowed before chopping the piece of wood in half with only her hand. The others politely clapped.

"Nice one Cindy," Phineas said writing her name down. "Anyone else?"

"I can solve any math problem." Baljeet said. "I don't need a piece of paper or anything. I can do it off the top of my head."

"What's three hundred and thirty two divided by eleven?" Timmy asked.

"Thirty point one eight repeating." Baljeet answered almost instantly.

Edd pulled out a calculator and checked it. "He's right." Everyone clapped.

"Anyone else?" No one spoke up. "Well since no one else has anything, I'll go."

"What can you do?" Cindy asked Phineas.

"I can build anything." He answered.

"Anything?" Sheen smiled. "Could you build me a rocket ship?"

"In an afternoon." The redhead smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile the Killer Bass were doing the same thing on the steps of their cabin. Pacifica stood in front of them and called attention to herself. "Since I'm group leader I'll be deciding who will go on stage."

Dipper raised his hand. "Uhh I don't remember electing you leader Pacifica."

"Shut up Dipper." She glared at him. "Now who has a talent?"

"I can break stuff." Buford stood up and punched a hole in their cabin.

"Ha!" Zim laughed. "You call that destruction? Let Zim show you how it's done puny human!" The green alien then pulled out a large sci-fi looking gun and aimed it at the forest. A green energy beam shot out of it and destroyed a row of trees leaving only destruction in its wake.

"Yay do it again!" Kuki clapped.

"See?" Dib pointed at the destruction. "Zim is an alien! That's where that gun came from! Outer space!"

"Lies!" Zim put the gun away. "I uhh…made it! In shop class!"

"Eh I'd believe it." Buford shrugged. "My friends make weirder stuff than that."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll consider it if we don't have anything else. Who's next?"

"My turn!" Isabella stood up.

"What's your talent?"

"Being cute," the young girl answered. "See for yourself." Isabella then turned her cute powers on. She batted her eyelashes and smiled as she said her catchphrase. "What'cha doin?"

"Too…cute…" Dipper fainted. He was the only one but the others looked fairly impressed.

"…fine." Pacifica huffed. She didn't like the idea of anyone being cuter than her.

_*Confessional*_

Pacifica: That Isabella girl is a real contender. If I don't get rid of her soon she'll pose a dangerous threat.

_*End Confessional*_

"We still need one more." Nazz reminded them.

"I can sing." Misery spoke up.

"Really?" Dib asked.

She nodded. "But only when I'm asleep."

"That's ridiculous!" Pacifica told her.

"It's true though. My singing is terrible when I'm awake but it's great after I fall asleep."

"Well prove it girl!" Libby said.

"I'm not tired." She shrugged.

"I bet I can get some sleeping pills from Chef." Dib suggested.

Pacifica sighed. "Okay fine. But only because we have nothing else!"

* * *

While the other members of the Screaming Gophers were preparing for the talent contest Mandy had other ideas. She approached Gaz while the purple haired girl was once again playing video games. "We need to talk." She whispered in the other girl's ear.

Gaz nodded and stood up. She followed Mandy out away from the others and onto the dock. They both sat down on the edge. "What is it?" She asked.

"We've already lost twice in a row." Mandy stated. "We cannot lose again."

"So what? You don't think we can win this dumb challenge?"

"I'm sure we can, but I'd like a little assurance."

Gaz looked up. "Meaning what?"

"I think some sabotage is in order."

Gaz smirked. "I like how you think." Just then both girls heard a sudden thump. "What was that?" They both stood up and looked around. After a minute they couldn't find anything.

"Probably just a dumb bird." Mandy shrugged. "But just to be safe let's continue this elsewhere." Both girls stood up and walked off the dock.

Neither of them realized that right under the dock Edd had heard their entire conversation. Both of his hands were covering his mouth so they wouldn't hear him breathe. Once they were definitely gone he let go and breathed. "Oh dear…"

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: I wonder what that sound was?

Edd: Oh dear, I heard the whole thing! What should I do? Should I tell the rest of my team? But what if they find out? This is not good…

_*End Confessional*_

Later that evening both teams were back in the stands at the stage. It was lit up by stage lights and in the middle Chris was standing. "It's the Total Drama challenge extravaganza!"

"Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the screaming Gophers is Cindy!"

The blonde girl walked out on stage as her teammates cheered her on. She was dressed in her karate uniform again and looked determined. There was a piece of wood to her right, left and one in front of her. First she bowed. Then everyone watched as she broke the board in front of her with her hand. It was a clean cut and her team cheered.

Then she went to the board to her left. After taking a deep breath she slammed her head into it with enough force to break it clean in half. This got her more cheers. Then she went to the last board on her right. This time everyone watched as she broke the board with only her index finger. Now everyone was clapping and cheering.

Chris came back out on stage clapping politely. "Dang I don't know how you did that, but you got some moves!" He patted the blonde on the back. The chef-o-meter showed up giving her a six out of ten. Cindy bowed again before walking off stage.

"First up for the Killer Bass; make some noise for the little guy Zim!"

The little green alien walked out onto the stage and pulled out the ray gun. "Prepare to be amazed you pathetic worm-babies!" He then points the gun toward the mess hall and pulls the trigger. The green energy blast shoots out and in a few seconds the mess hall is reduced to nothing more than dust.

Instead of clapping everyone gasped. Chris walked back out on stage. "Ouch! You blew up Chef's kitchen dude. Not sure he's going to like that."

"Kitchen?" Zim asked. "Zim does not care for kitchens!"

Just then the chef-o-meter appeared. Zim was given a four out of ten.

_*Confessional*_

Zim: What's wrong with these humans? Don't they appreciate a good show of force?

Dib: Idiot

Pacifica: That moron! He doesn't even know where to aim his stupid gun!

_*End Confessional*_

Zim gets off the stage so only Chris is left. "So with two down and four acts to go it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck…Baljeet! Take it away my bro."

The little Indian boy got on stage and sat down on a stool. "H-Hello," he waved nervously. "For my talent I will answer any math problem off the top of my head. Does anyone have any suggestions?" he looked over at the Killer Bass.

Dib stands up. "One million divided by five hundred and forty three!"

Baljeet thinks for a moment. "One thousand, eight hundred and forty one point six two zero six."

Chris checked it on a calculator. "He's right." The Gophers cheered.

"I've got one," Pacifica stood up. "What is eight thousand nine hundred and fifty two times seventeen thousand four hundred and eighty eight?"

"One hundred fifty six million five hundred and two thousand five hundred seventy six." Baljeet had to catch his breath after saying all those numbers. His team clapped impressed with his skill. Chris then confirmed it was correct. "Anyone else?"

"What's five times five?" Buford asked.

Baljeet frowned. "Twenty five."

"Well you're still a nerd!"

"Okay I think that's enough." Chris walked back on stage. "Wicked math skills dude. Let's see what grand master chef thinks." The chef-o-meter reappeared giving Baljeet a five out of ten. "Not too much I guess." Baljeet walked off stage.

"Three down and three to go," Chris said, "And it's still anybody's game! So let's hear it for Isabella!"

The Bass clapped as the cute girl in pink walked on stage. "Hello everyone!" She struck a pose. "What'cha doin?"

The power of her cuteness suddenly radiated off her body and crashed into the crowd. The overwhelming force brought many to their knees in awe and wonder. Some bowed down before her while others openly wept. It was quite disturbing to behold.

After a few minutes it was almost worn off so Chris walked on stage and wiped a tear from his eye. "That was righteous Isabella. Not even the cold black heart of grand master chef could withstand such a force!" The chef-o-meter appeared showing Isabella had a score of nine out of ten. "Wow! That's our highest score yet." The Killer bass cheered loudly.

_"Confessional*_

Phineas: Isabella's cuteness sure is formidable. I only wish she was on my team!

Timmy: So…cute…

Isabella: Yay! That went great!

_*End Confessional*_

"Welcome back to the Total Drama talent extravaganza!" Chris announced. "So in a strange turn of events Isabella's amazing cuteness put the Bass in the lead with a high score of nine out of ten. Can the Gopher's get their lead back? They've only got one more chance. So give it up for Phineas!"

The redhead walked on stage as his teammates clapped. "Hey everybody! Today I'm going to build something. I didn't have anything specific planned; I was just going to go with whatever inspired me. As it turns out I have a great idea!"

He walks off the stage. "Chef, I know what I'm going to do today! I'm going to build you a new mess hall; only this one will be even better!" Everyone watched as the child genius took out his tools and supplies and started to build.

That is, everyone except for Mandy and Gaz. "Listen," Mandy said. "Whatever Phineas builds we can't take the chance that the other team won't do something better for their third talent. It's time to sabotage."

Gaz nodded. "Who's their third person?"

"That Misery girl." Mandy answered.

"I think I know just what to do…"

Meanwhile Phineas had finished building Chef a new Mess Hall. "And…it's complete!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "A completely rebuilt mess hall—only better than before! It comes with a state of the art kitchen and all the equipment a cook could ever need along with a well furbished dining area."

Chris led Phineas back on stage. "Nice one dude. I'm sure Chef appreciates it." Just then the chef-o-meter lit up all the way with a score of ten out of ten. "Wow! Ten out of ten! Give him a hand!" The Gophers went wild cheering as Phineas took a seat. "Well then it's down to the final act of the night. Can Misery turn this thing around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out!"

Behind the stage Dib and Misery were preparing. Misery was lying on a rollout bed. "Misery? Are you still awake?" The paranormal investigator asked.

"Yeah…"

"What?" Dib grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and looked over the information on it again. "I don't get it. You should be asleep by now." He turned back to find Misery had started snoring. "Oh…never mind." Then he heard Chris announce it was Misery's turn so he wheeled her out onto the stage.

The Screaming Gopher's didn't really know what was going on until Dib turned on some music from a boom box. Then sleeping Misery began to sing. Both teams were amazed at what a great singer she was. They listened intently as she sung out a beautiful rock ballad.

"I've got to do it now!" Mandy said. She was standing on the other side of the stage with Gaz where no one would see them. Gaz passed her a rock the size of her fist. The blonde girl quickly threw it. Hurling through the air the rock hit Misery on the back of the head.

The force of the blow woke her up. Suddenly her beautiful voice disappeared and was replaced by very bad singing. Luckily Misery realized she was awake and stopped after a few seconds. Chris walked onto the stage.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"I don't know what happened!" She told him. "I just woke up!"

Then the chef-o-meter appeared. Misery got a five out of ten causing her to frown in disappointment. "Well that's it!" Chris announced. "It looks like the Killer Bass weren't able to pull out something amazing so the Screaming Gopher's win!"

The cheers from the Gopher's side were the loudest yet as they had finally won another challenge. The Bass meanwhile looked unhappy and one girl was receiving a few glares.

* * *

Before the campfire ceremony began Dib went looking for Misery. He found her in the mess hall at the Bass table. "Hey Misery," he took a seat next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "One minute I was asleep and singing and the next I was awake. I have this bump on my head." She ran her hand over her head. "I found a rock on stage and I think someone hit me with it."

"To wake you up!" Dib said. "It all makes sense! But who would do that?"

"I don't know." Misery shrugged. "The Screaming Gopher's?"

"Those cheaters!" Dib cried out. "They must've really wanted to win."

* * *

Meanwhile Pacifica was meeting with Nazz and Kuki. "Okay we have to vote someone out." Pacifica was telling her alliance members. "So it should be Misery. She lost us the challenge."

"What? Are you sure?" Kuki sounded surprised.

"Maybe someone else would be better," Nazz suggested.

"No! It has to be Misery." Pacifica yelled at them. "She lost us the challenge so she'll be the easiest to eliminate." The blonde turned to Kuki. "Otherwise you might get eliminated instead Kuki."

"M-Me?" The Asian girl pointed toward herself.

"It's true," Pacifica nodded. "I've heard the others whisper about how useless you are. If we don't convince them to vote for someone else they'll get rid of you instead."

"Oh…okay." Kuki gulped.

"I guess we have no choice." Nazz sighed. "We'll go talk to the others."

"Excellent."

_*Confessional*_

Pacifica: No I haven't heard anyone talk about Kuki. That was a lie! She's so gullible it's too easy. But at least this way I get those two to listen to me.

Kuki: I don't want to get eliminated! I thought people liked me more than that.

_*End Confessional*_

It was time for another elimination ceremony. Night had fallen and the Killer Bass had gathered around the campfire for the second time. But most of the ceremony was already over as Chris had already given out all but one of the marshmallows. Isabella, Dib, Zim, Dipper, Kuki, Nazz, Buford and Libby were all safe. They were standing next to Chris holding their marshmallow.

The only two to not yet receive a marshmallow were Pacifica and Misery. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment!" Chris said. "Destruction, cuteness, singing! There's only one marshmallow left on this plate. Pacifica, Misery, one of you is going home tonight."

Misery looked nervous at Chris' words but Pacifica just calmly crossed her arms and smirked. Chris pulled the final marshmallow off the plate and turned to the girls. "And the final marshmallow goes to…

...

...

...Pacifica." The blonde caught the marshmallow as Chris tossed it to her and popped it into her mouth.

"…Oh." Misery hung her head. "Well I guess I had to go sometime and I did screw up."

"What?" Dib looked shocked. "What did you guys vote for Misery for? It wasn't her fault she woke up!"

"Pacifica told us she did it on purpose." Libby spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde. "What? She lost us the challenge. She should be eliminated!"

Dib looked like he wanted to punch her in the face but Misery stopped him. "It's okay Dib. I'm just glad I lasted as long as I did. I thought I'd get eliminated first. I'll see you around."

"Bye Misery." Dib waved as the dark girl walked down the dock of shame. Suddenly the wood planks underneath her feet collapsed and she fell into the water. The remaining Bass gasped.

A few seconds later Misery pulled herself back onto the dock. "I'm okay!"

* * *

**Votes: **

Pacifica: Misery

Dib: Zim

Dipper: Pacifica

Kuki: Misery

Nazz: Misery

Libby: Misery

Misery: Pacifica

Buford: Misery

Isabella: Misery

Zim: Misery

**Tally**: Misery-7

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. **

**Total Tween Island **

**Chapter 6: The Sucky Outdoors **

Last time on Total Tween Island: a talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team. Zim's destruction of the mess hall was made even worse when Phineas built Chef a new one! Edd caught his teammates Mandy and Gaz conspiring against the other team but hasn't told anyone yet. But it was Misery whose epic singing was ruined by the other team that gave Pacifica the chance to have her eliminated. Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever on Total Tween Island!

(Theme song plays)

Its noon at Camp Wawanakwa and the eighteen campers are all together at the campfire pit either sitting or standing. Chris is standing in his usual spot addressing them. "Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." He told them. "I'm not going to lie to you…some of you may not come back alive." The tweens gasped when they heard this.

"Just joking," he laughed. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris then pulled two maps and two compasses out of a bag and tossed one pair to Pacifica and one pair to Phineas. "Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in preproduction. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." He then pulled out his horn and hit it to start the challenge. "Well…off you go."

The campers stood up and walked away from the campfire pit. "D-Did he say b-bears?" Baljeet stuttered.

"Yeah bears!" Mabel cheered. "I want to meet a bear! How cool would that be?"

Gaz scowled. "Yeah Mabel, you should go meet a bear. Then stick your head inside its mouth."

"Yeah!" Mabel instantly agreed. "No, wait…"

Edd walked alongside the others but kept glancing nervously at Mandy and Gaz.

_*Confessional*_

Edd: Oh dear I still haven't told anyone about what I heard. I know I should but I'm afraid they'll find out. And if I know one thing from being on this team it's not to anger Gaz or Mandy.

_*End Confessional*_

Half an hour later both teams had entered the woods. The Killer Bass were walking single file with Isabella, Buford and Libby in front. Pacifica, Kuki and Nazz were in the middle and Zim, Dipper and Dib in the back. Isabella was skipping happily as she enjoyed the great outdoors. "Which way to the campsite Pacifica?"

Pacifica on the other hand was not enjoying the great outdoors. She kept turning the map over trying to figure out which side was which while grumbling to herself. Not looking where she was going her foot hit a rock. "Oww! Stupid rock!" She hopped up on one foot.

"Do you need some help?" Nazz asked. "I've been camping before. I know how to read maps."

She tried to reach for the map but Pacifica pulled it back. "I've got it! I know what I'm doing Nazz!" Quickly scanning the map for a direction she blurted out the direction that sounded best. "North! We just need to keep going north."

_*Confessional*_

Nazz: I get the feeling Pacifica has no idea what she's doing. I try to help her but every time I do she thinks I'm trying to steal leadership from her. If we lose the challenge because of her then this alliance is over. Kuki and I have had enough.

Pacifica: I don't like the wild. What kind of idiot would honestly enjoy running around the woods waiting to get eaten by a bear? Well, besides Mabel.

_*End Confessional* _

Meanwhile at the back of the group Dib and Dipper were talking amongst themselves. "Pacifica's an idiot." Dipper told his friend. "I guarantee she'll get us lost out here."

"Then why don't you lead us?" Dib asked.

"And take the map from Pacifica?" Dipper scoffed. "I'd lose an arm for the effort. Trust me, that girl hates me and my sister too much to ever listen to us."

"Well I hate her," Dib clenched his fist as he walked. "She got Misery eliminated in the last challenge."

Dipper smirked as a thought occurred to him. "Hey I got a great idea. Let's team up. We both hate Pacifica so if we work together I bet we can get her eliminated!"

"An alliance huh?" Dib paused to think about it. "That sounds good. Just the two of us?"

"For now." The brunette answered. "I'm not sure who else we can trust. So…guy's alliance?" He held out his hand.

"Guy's alliance!" Dib slapped the hand in a high five.

_*Confessional*_

Dipper: I'm really not sure two people is enough. Especially since Pacifica has Nazz and Kuki following her around everywhere. It's too bad Mabel is on the other team. I wonder if anyone else on our team hates her…

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers were also making their way through the woods. With Phineas, Mabel and Cindy in front, Baljeet, Mandy and Gaz in the middle and Edd, Timmy and Sheen in the back they made a good deal of noise going through the forest.

Phineas was looking the map over while Mabel held onto the compass. "Looks like our campsite is to the west. Got that Mabel?"

"West? Got it!" The easily excited girl hopped onto a fallen log and stretched out her arm towards the west. "This way everyone!" Jumping off the log she spread her arms out like an airplane and ran off.

"Hey Mabel wait up," Cindy dashed forward. Grabbing the shorter girl by the back of her sweater she stopped her in her tracks. Mabel gagged slightly before coming to a stop. "Don't go running off like that or you'll get lost. Got it?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded. "But don't worry so much Cindy. We're on an adventure! I plan to find that bear!"

"Are you a moron?" Cindy asked raising her voice. "Any bear you find will probably try to eat you!"

"You don't know that." The imaginative girl pouted. "Maybe it'll want to be friends!"

Phineas chuckled, "There's no point trying to rationalize with Mabel. Give it up Cindy."

The blonde sighed. "I guess you're right."

_*Confessional*_

Mabel: Cindy always tries to play the older sister with me. I've never had a sister so it's nice, even if we are the same age.

Cindy: Mabel is the only girl on my team I can talk to. Mandy and Gaz just creep me out and they only ever talk to each other so I'm stuck with Mabel. She's not so bad, except when she's doing something dangerously stupid. Which happens way too often now that I think about it.

_*End Confessional*_

At the back of the group Timmy and Sheen were in the middle of their own conversation while Edd tried to get their attention. "…so then Ultra Lord shows up and bam!" Sheen exclaims. "Ker-pow! The bad guy falls to the ground defeated! And the day is saved once again!"

"Wow! Awesome!" Timmy pretends to punch the trees they pass in the forest repeatedly. "That's almost as cool as the time the Crimson Chin…"

"Hey guys…" Double D interrupted.

"Not now Double D," Sheen shushed him. "Go on Timmy."

"Okay so anyway then…"

"But guys this is important…"

"Hold your horses!" Timmy told him. "Just let me finish my story." Defeated Edd's shoulder slumped as he walked toward the others and left the two alone. "Okay so where was I?"

"Uhhh…I forget." Sheen laughed. "Hey look over there!" He points to a large stump ten feet to the side of where they were walking. They quickly leave the group and the path to investigate the stump.

"Wow this is huge." Sheen kicks the stump with the side of his foot. He climbed on top of it and posed. "I am Ultra Lord!" he announced dramatically.

"Hey Ultra Lord, catch!" Timmy says throwing a nice sized stick at Sheen. The goofball caught it but was unsure what to do with it until he noticed Timmy had one of his own.

"En garde!" The boy with the pink hat thrusts the stick out like a sword.

"Take that!" Sheen swings his stick at Timmy who blocks with his own make believe weapon. The two exchange pretend blows for a few minutes before getting tired out.

Sheen looks around. "Hey Timmy, where are the others?"

Timmy's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" He frantically looks around in every direction for some sign of their teammates. "Oh crud they're gone!"

"Well they can't have gone that far!" Sheen said. "Let's go look for them."

"Hurry!" Both boys run further into the woods with no clue where they're going.

_*Confessional*_

Timmy: They're gone! Our group walked away while we were screwing around. I knew something was wrong! I knew part of my brain was telling me I was having too much fun! I hope we're not lost…

_*End Confessional*_

It was growing dark and the Killer Bass were getting tired. "Haven't we passed that tree before?" Buford pointed to a tree that had been knocked over.

"He's right." Kuki frowned. "That's the third time!"

Zim points to Pacifica. "That stupid human girl doesn't know where we're going!"

"Hey shut up you green freak!" She shouts back at him.

"Zim is right for once," Dipper steps forward. "You don't know what you're doing Pacifica."

_*Confessional*_

Zim: For ONCE? Zim always knows what he's doing! Filthy humans never appreciate Zim!

*_End Confessional*_

The team surrounded Pacifica. She started to get intimidated so she threw the map angrily down at the ground. "Fine! Take the stupid map! Just because I don't know how to read a map doesn't make it my fault we're lost!"

Dipper picked up the map. "Okay, anyone know how to read a map?" Isabella and Nazz's hand shot straight up. "Good, me too. Now give me the compass Pacifica."

"The what?"

"The compass." Libby sighed. "That circular thing Chris gave you with the map."

"Oh that." Pacifica pauses. "Yeah I lost it."

"You WHAT?" Libby freaked.

"Okay…does anyone know how to read a map without a compass?" Dipper asked.

"I can do that!" Isabella raised her hand. She walked over to Dipper and he handed her the map. "My fireside girl's training comes in handy more often than I thought. Alright team, follow me!"

With Isabella in front the Killer Bass turned around and walked the right way toward their camp.

* * *

Meanwhile the Screaming Gophers had found their campsite. It was right underneath a very large, old tree. "We made it." Phineas said putting away the map and compass.

"Oh good," Baljeet sat down on a log. "I am not good at strenuous exercise."

"So now we have to build a fire, find food and put up the tent." Cindy explained. "Who wants to do what?"

While she was assigning that Mandy was looking around. "Hey has anyone else noticed we're missing two idiots?"

Mabel did a 360 degree spin. "Sheen and Timmy are gone!"

"They probably fell in a hole and died." Gaz didn't bother looking up from her game slave. Suddenly a flashing red light filled her video game screen. She searched her pockets but they were empty. Her normally closed eyes suddenly opened. "Oh no. Anything but that!"

"What?" Mandy asked.

"I'm…I'm out of batteries!" She exclaimed. "And my game just ran out of power!" Gaz watched as her handheld console died in her arms. "No!"

_"Confessional*_

Gaz: Must…find…batteries…

_*End Confessional*_

After wandering around the forest for another hour the Screaming Gophers finally found their campsite. "And…we're here." Isabella gave a tired smile.

"Nice job Isabella." Dipper said falling to his knees. After walking around the forest all day he and the rest of the team were all pretty tired.

"Ughh I'm so hungry!" Pacifica put a hand over her stomach as it groaned. "Where's the food?"

"The map says we have to find our own food." Libby explained.

Pacifica looked around. "I still don't see it."

"We have to hunt for it!" Buford said.

"Umm…I don't think so." The spoiled girl rolled her eyes. "Kuki, Nazz, go find food."

Kuki and Nazz looked at each other.

_*Confessional*_

Kuki: Pacifica was really nice at first, but now…not so much. I don't want to go out in the wild and get eaten by wolves! I wouldn't do that for a new rainbow monkey, much less Pacifica!

Nazz: Count to ten Nazz…don't lose it. That girl is really trying my patience.

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile Timmy and Sheen were still wandering the woods looking for their team. "Screaming Gophers? Screaming Gophers!" Sheen called out for the hundredth time. "Where are you?"

"Give it a rest Sheen!" Timmy leaned against a tree as he caught his voice. "We've been calling out forever and haven't found them! Let's face it: we're lost!"

Sheen fell to his knees. "What are we gonna do? I'm starving and we don't have any food!"

"And it's starting to get cold." Timmy rubbed his arms with his hands. "We can't exactly build a fire out here."

"Let's keep walking." Sheen suggested. "Maybe we'll find the others that way!"

_*Confessional*_

Sheen: Okay so it was a long shot but I didn't have any other ideas! I don't work well under pressure!

_*End Confessional*_

The two kept walking and eventually found a cave. "Look Timmy a cave!" Both boys quickly ran inside. "We're saved!"

"Well it's better than nothing." Timmy looked around. "Let's just hope nothing else lives here."

* * *

Back at the Gopher's camp things were not looking up. Edd and Baljeet had been sent out for food and just returned. "All we could find were these berries." Double D said as he and Baljeet showed their teammates handfuls of blue berries.

"Is that all?" Mabel's stomach growled hungrily.

"Let me try one." Cindy popped a berry into her mouth. She made a face. "They're…okay." It was obvious from her voice that they were less than enjoyable. She and Mabel had just finished setting up the tent while Phineas and Mandy got a fire going. Gaz hadn't done anything but hold herself in the fetal position.

Mandy grit her teeth at the sight of the blue berries. "You're pathetic!" She knocked them out of Baljeet's hands. "I'll go get some real food."

Five minutes later she returned with an entire deer recently killed. It had its neck snapped rather violently. "There I got dinner. Now somebody else has to cook it."

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed or horrified." Cindy whispered to Mabel. The brunette nodded.

It was dark by the time they got the deer cooking. Everyone was too hungry to care how Mandy got the food as long as they got to eat it. "It'll be done soon." Edd told them.

"I'm so hungry!" Mabel groaned.

Just then the Gophers heard sounds coming from the bushes behind them. They looked on fearfully as a live bear emerged from the bushes. It made its way into their camp drawn by the smell of the deer. The campers backed up as it came closer.

"What do we do?" Cindy asked. No one had lost it yet but the Gophers were all freaking out on the inside. Edd looked ready to faint and Baljeet had pissed himself. Gaz seemed to be the only one unaffected as she was still in the fetal position.

Phineas quickly looked around and spotted the large tree. "Into the tree!"

Everyone quickly ran over to the tree and started to climb. Mandy even grabbed Gaz and dragged her over. They started to climb frantically but the bear didn't attack or make any sudden moves. A few minutes later they were all up in the tree. Baljeet was on the top branch alone while everyone else was on one of the lower two branches.

"I take it back!" Mabel said clinging to the tree. "I don't really want to meet a bear! I'm sorry!"

Then something horrible happened. The bear began to eat their dinner.

"Not the food!" Mandy growled. She pulled off a shoe and threw it at the bear. It hit him on the back then fell on the ground without the bear even noticing.

"Stuck in a tree, no tools, no food, no Ferb, could this get any worse?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Back at the Killer Bass camp they had just finished setting up the camp when Buford came back. The bully was carrying a fishing pole and an armful of fish. "Hey guys I got dinner!" Seeing this everyone rushed over to him.

"Oh wow fish!"

"I'm starving! Give me one!"

"Good work Buford."

"Alright stop crowding me," Buford pushing everyone aside as he made his way over to the campfire the Bass recently got started. "We got to cook them first. Unless you want to eat raw fish."

Zim shrugged. "I've eaten worse."

Buford carefully placed them over the fire to cook. As they began to cook everyone watched in great anticipation of their meal. Dipper was drooling slightly and Kuki kept jumping up and down. But then something horrible happened.

It started to rain. The fire immediately went out and with it their only chance of food. "No!" Buford slammed his fists on the ground. "NO!"

"Can't we…can't we get it started again?" Kuki asked.

"Dude its pouring rain!" Nazz shook her head.

"Everyone into the tent!" Isabella called out. Everyone rushed toward the only sanctuary they had against the rain. After a bit of pushing and shoving they all got in the tent. It was rather cramped with all nine of them inside but it was better than going outside in the rain. Soon they heard thunder and lightning and found themselves clinging together as hard rain pelted their weak little tent.

Both teams were now hungry and miserable as it rained heavily upon them. Timmy and Sheen were faring no better. It was a long night.

* * *

Eventually the sun rose back up into the sky as morning came. The Gophers hardly got any sleep at all so when they did wake up they quickly got out of the tree. The seven were shown tending to their stiff backs.

"That's the last time I sleep in a tree." Double D felt his back pop.

"Yes it is quite uncomfortable." Baljeet groaned.

"Well at least the bear is gone." Phineas said.

"After he ate our food, ruined our campsite and drove us up a tree." Mandy said. "If I ever find that bear…"

"Guys shouldn't we be heading back now?" Cindy asked.

Mandy went over to Gaz and whispered in her ear. "Hey Gaz, there's more batteries back at camp."

The comatose girl's eyes suddenly shot open. Getting out of the fetal position she got to her feet and ran off. "Where's she off to?" Mabel asked.

"Follow her!" Mandy ordered the rest of them. They quickly dropped everything and ran after the purple haired girl.

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: Using your opponent's weakness against them is only strategy. Now that I know Gaz's weakness I can be sure of how to dispose of her once we reach the final two.

_*End Confessional*_

Timmy and Sheen were waking up in the cave. "That may have been the worst night of my life."

"My back agrees with you," Sheen said aching all over.

Just then a bear showed up at the entrance to the cave. It was the same bear that had bothered the Screaming Gopher's last night and now it had returned to its cave to sleep. It spotted the two boys and growled.

Sheen and Timmy went from tired to afraid in two seconds. "Aahhh!" They both screamed.

"Run for your lives!"

"Let's get out of here!"

They both ran out of the cave and past the bear. They didn't stop but continued to sprint heading back to camp.

Meanwhile the Killer Bass were waking up. The nine of them slowly made their way out of the tent. Dipper yawned. "I didn't get any sleep."

"I think my stomach ate itself." Kuki said clenching her stomach.

Isabella rubbed her eyes and looked at the sky. "Oh no! Guys I think we overslept. We got to go!"

The Bass quickly packed up and set out at once running back to camp.

* * *

Chris was waiting at the campfire pit with a cup of coffee when the Gophers made it back it out of the wilderness and back to camp. They all stopped to catch their breath. "We…we did it!" Mabel gasped. "We're the first ones back!"

Less than a minute later the nine members of the Bass team arrived. "Oh no they beat us here." Pacifica turned to Dipper. "This is all your fault!" She knocked him down.

"My fault?" He repeated her words. "What did I do?"

But before they could argue further Chris interrupted. "Not so fast Killer Bass. It seems the Gophers are missing a few members."

"You mean Timmy and Sheen?" Phineas guessed correctly.

"I'm pretty sure they both died." Mandy told the host. "That bear must've eaten them."

Just then both Timmy and Sheen ran out of the forest and collapsed at their team's feet. "We made it back!" Timmy exclaimed.

"We're alive!" Sheen would've cheered if he wasn't so tired. "I thought that bear would've eaten us for sure!"

"You idiots!" Mandy punched them both in the face. "Thanks to you we just lost the challenge!"

Both boys turned to Chris who nodded. "Alright Screaming Gophers, one of your butts is going home!" he told them and then turned to the other team. "Bass, you're going on an all expense paid trip to…the tuck shop!" The Bass cheered.

The Gophers all turned to glare at Timmy and Sheen. Sheen gulped. "Umm Timmy, I think we might've messed up dude."

"Yeah," Timmy nodded. "Big time."

* * *

Later that night the nine remaining members of the Screaming Gophers were gathered together at the campfire pit. Timmy, Sheen, Mabel, Baljeet and Edd sat on logs in the back row while Mandy, Phineas, Gaz and Cindy sat in the front row. Gaz had found new batteries for her game slave and was now back to normal as she played the game. She didn't bother looking up as Chris approached them.

"You've all cast your votes," Chris started. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers and get the heck out of here. And you can't come back. Ever." He used his finger to empathize this last point.

"Now I can see you're all tired so tonight I'll just throw them to you." He grabbed a marshmallow off of the tray. "Savvie? Mabel!" he tossed the marshmallow to the girl.

"Baljeet."

"Cindy."

"Mandy."

"Phineas."

"Gaz."

"Edd."

He tossed a marshmallow into the hands of each of the names he called. Then the only two left were Timmy and Sheen. Both looked at each other with a worried expression. "Boys, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to…

…

…

…..Timmy." He tossed the marshmallow to the boy in the pink hat. At first he looked relieved, but then sad at what that meant. Sheen sighed in defeat. Instead of his usual hyper smile he now wore a frown.

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: Both of those idiots lost us the challenge, but Sheen is definitely the worse of the two. Timmy is far less annoying then that Ultra Lord freak.

Gaz: I hate Sheen. I don't even care about that other kid I just want Sheen gone.

_*End Confessional*_

"Sheen bro, the dock of shame awaits." The host pointed toward the dock.

Sheen stood up. Well…it was fun while it lasted! See you guys later!" he waved before walking toward the dock.

"Sheen wait!" Timmy called out after him. Sheen stopped halfway across the dock. "Hey I'm…I'm sorry."

Sheen smiled. "It's cool dude. It's not your fault I got eliminated. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Timmy smiled as he shook Sheen's hand. "Friends."

"I'll be rooting for you. Go win Timmy!"

"You got it!" Timmy said as he watched his friend get on the boat of losers. Sheen waved until the boat was too far away for Timmy to see.

* * *

**Votes:**

Phineas- Sheen

Mabel- Sheen

Sheen- Mandy

Cindy- Timmy

Baljeet- Sheen

Gaz- Sheen

Timmy- Mandy

Mandy- Sheen

Edd- Sheen

**Tally:** Sheen-6

**Eliminated:** Carl, Billy, Helga, Misery, Sheen

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Phobia Factor

**A/N: This challenge made me wish I still had Billy around just for his fear of spiders. Anyway I did my best to find out every characters actual fear. And while that worked for some (Dipper, Buford, Mandy) I couldn't find a fear for some of the others (Kuki, Cindy) so I had to make some of them up. I hope it's good anyway. **

**Total Tween Island **

**Chapter 7: Phobia Factor**

Last time on Total Tween Island: the campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods. Sheen and Timmy got lost, nobody got to eat and then it rained. Basically, no one got any sleep last night. Ultimately the Screaming Gophers were the ones on the chopping block leaving Sheen without a marshmallow. The challenge was rough alright and if I have anything to say about it todays will be even more brutal. What fresh horror do we have planned for our campers? Find out next on Total Tween Island!

(Theme song plays)

Sheen had just been eliminated and forced to walk the dock of shame. The remaining eight Gophers were all still sitting around the campfire pit looking down thanks to their loss. Just then the entire Killer Bass team besides Pacifica (who went to bed early) walked over. Most of them were eating food.

"What do you guys want?" Cindy grit her teeth. "Come to gloat?"

"We got some extra food leftover from our tuck shop party." Isabella explained. Libby held up a plate filled with sandwiches. "You guys want some?"

"What's the catch?" Mandy asked.

"Zim accidentally blew a big hole in the cabin." Dipper answered. "We can't go back in until the repair guy finishes fixing it."

"It was no accident!" Zim pointed toward Dib. "I was trying to kill that fool Dib!" Dib stuck his tongue out at the alien.

Libby brought the plate around to the Gopher's so they could each take a sandwich. Like the others Timmy took a sandwich and immediately bit into it. However once he tasted it he quickly tossed the sandwich on the ground. "Ah!" He spit out the bite he took. "Gross!"

"What's the matter?" Nazz asked. "Was there something wrong with your sandwich?"

Buford picked up the fallen sandwich and gave it a sniff. "No, smells fine to me."

Timmy shook his head. "There was sauerkraut on that sandwich! Not only is sauerkraut disgusting but I'm allergic to it!" The boy with the pink hat shuddered. "I don't want to think about the last time I ate sauerkraut."

"Ha!" Buford laughed. "Almost sounds like you're scared of it."

"I understand disgusting human," Zim patted Timmy on the back. "I myself am deathly afraid of water! How it burns my skin!"

"Afraid of water?" Mandy said. "How pathetic."

_*Confessional*_

Nazz: So for some reason we all started sharing what our mortal fears are. Buford kept talking about his fear of a little girl named Suzie; Dipper said he was afraid of puppets. Even Cindy admitted to being afraid of skydiving.

_*End Confessional*_

Everyone was sitting around the fire now and no one was eating anymore. "What's my worst fear?" Nazz paused to think about it. "I guess…bad hair days."

"Failing a test." Baljeet admitted. "Nothing could be worse!"

"I don't think I have a worst fear." Phineas said. "Unless it was not being able to make the most out of my life."

"I'm afraid of germs." Edd told the others. "Dirt and germs…uck!"

"Spiders," Libby said. "Really big ones."

"Mine is snakes." Kuki told them. "They're scary!"

"I've never really thought about it before…" Mabel shrugged. She then leaned over to Dipper to whisper in his ear. "It's Gaz. She scares me!" Dipper nodded his understanding.

"I'm afraid of long term isolation." Isabella admitted. "How about you Mandy?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Mandy answered. "But quite a lot of things are afraid of me."

Cindy scoffed. "You must be afraid of something!"

"Nope," the blonde crossed her arms. "Nothing. Not spiders, not snakes, not even professional figure skaters."

"Uhh what was that last one?" Mabel asked.

"Giant robots?" Mandy lied.

The others thought they heard something different but weren't sure. They shrugged and eventually went back to their cabins to go to bed.

* * *

Three days later it was breakfast time and both teams were gathered in the main lodge eating Chef's slop. Chris walked in and whistled to get their attention. "Campers, you're next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than this inedible food?" Baljeet held up a spoon with some slop on it.

Edd tapped his fingers together nervously. "We might be in trouble."

"Now for our first victims." Chris pulled a note card out of his pocket and read it. "Cindy meet Chef down by the plane. It's time you learned how to jump out of a plane!"

Hearing this the blonde girl choked on her food. "W-What?"

"Zim," Chris addressed the alien. "You, me, the lake. Time to get wet!"

For once Zim looked genuinely frightened upon hearing this. Kuki looked confused. "Wait how did they know those were your fears?"

"They must've been listening to us…" Nazz sighed. "Back when we were talking to each other at the campfire."

"I didn't know they'd be watching us then!"

"They're always watching us." Pacifica laughed. "Luckily I wasn't there."

"Hey Chef," Chris called out to his friend. "Don't you have an order for Timmy?"

The big man smirked as he put a plate down in front of the tween. "No!" Timmy cried out pushing the plate of sauerkraut away from him. "Anything but that!"

* * *

Five minutes later both teams and Chris were outside. The tweens were looking nervous fearing what was to come. "So first off I have to start with the people who's fear will be lasting most of the day." Chris turned to the redhead boy on the Gopher's team. "Phineas, that means you."

"Lay it on me." He said coolly. "I'm not afraid. Whatever it is, I can do it."

The host smirked. "Well it's not what you'll be doing, but what you won't be doing. You love building things and more importantly making the most of your summer. Today however you won't be doing anything." He placed a pair of special handcuffs over Phineas' hands which covered them entirely. "With these on you won't be able to use your hands at all. You have to spend the whole day like that…doing nothing."

"WHAT?" Phineas exclaimed. "Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Positive. If you can last eight hours then you win a point for your team. However if you can't take it just let me know and I'll set you free. However you'll have failed and let your team down."

Chris then moved over to Isabella. "Izzy, for your phobia challenge you'll be spending the next eight hours in the woods. Alone. And if you leave the woods for any reason you're out. Understand?"

The fireside girl looked hesitant. "I…I can do that!"

"We'll see." Chris said. Everyone watched as Isabella was sent into the woods. The host then moved to Dib. "Dib, your true fear eludes us."

"Yes!" Dib gave a small cheer.

"But I have another idea. You're going to spend the next eight hours with Zim. You are not allowed to accuse him of being an alien during that time. If you do, you won't get a point."

"Oh come on!" Dib frowned. "That's easy! I can do that!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I have my doubts."

_*Confessional*_

Dib: What's with everyone? They act like all I do is accuse Zim of being an alien? That's not true! I do a lot of other things. Like…uhh...umm…give me a minute…

_*End Confessional*_

"And last but not least we've got Gaz and Mabel." Chris suddenly ripped Gaz's Game Slave out of her hands.

"Hey!" Gaz tries to take it back but Chris holds it out of reach. "Give that back or I'll…"

"I don't think so." Chris interrupts her. "Gaz you don't like having your game taken away. And Mabel, you're afraid of Gaz. Here's how this works." He passed Mabel the Game Slave. "Mabel is going to play your game slave for the next eight hours Gaz." Hearing this Gaz growled very angrily. "If you don't take it away from her you get a point Gaz. Mabel if you don't give it back to her you get a point. Simple right?"

"I don't like this idea…" Mabel said worried.

"Too bad!" Chris laughed.

_*Confessional*_

Libby: Chris is enjoying this way too much.

_*End Confessional*_

Chris and Cindy stood in front of a small plane that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. The door was kicked open and Chef walked out dressed as a female flight attendant. "You're challenge is simple Cindy. You and Chef will get in the plane and he'll fly you up a few thousand feet where you'll skydive down to the island. Understand?"

"Heck no!" She shook her head. "I won't do it! That plane is a deathtrap!"

"If you want to get a point for your team you'll do it." Chris told her. "Unless you'd rather I tell them you chickened out?"

"No…" Cindy sighed. "Okay I'll do it." Resigned to her fate she gets in the plane with Chef. A minute later it takes off. Chris watches from the ground as it flies far above the island. A few minutes later he spots a dot in the sky growing steadily bigger.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The host watches as Cindy's parachute opens and she safely lands on the top of the Gopher cabin. "Good job Cindy!" Chris yells up at the blonde on the roof. "You've just earned your team their first point!"

"Get me down from here!" She yells at him. Choosing to ignore her Chris walks away. "Chris? Get back here!"

_*Confessional*_

Cindy: Oh sure I got off the roof. But you'd think after being forced to skydive off a plane he'd at least have the common courtesy to help me down!

_*End Confessional*_

"You two are next." Chris told Edd and Pacifica. The three were standing together near the dock along with Nazz, Kuki and Timmy. The last three were there for support.

"Why do I have to share my challenge with this nerd?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm giving you both the same challenge," Chris explained. "You weren't there with the others Pacifica but I can guess what you hate pretty easily." The host told the two tweens to follow him and they all walked over to what looked like a large pool that had been set up recently.

But it wasn't filled with water as they both learned. Looking inside they realized the pool was filled with mud. "Good lord!" Edd turned away from the pool.

"Your challenge is simple." Chris said. "You both just need to get in the pool and swim from one side to the other. Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"You can't be serious!" Double D shook his head. "Just think of the bacteria!"

"I'm not doing it either." Pacifica crossed her arms. "That's just gross. Plus I don't even have my swimsuit on."

"Actually part of the challenge is swimming in the clothes you're wearing." Chris smirked.

"Well then I'm definitely not doing it."

Chris turned back to Edd. "Well what's it going to be sock-head? You going to chicken out?"

"Don't chicken out!" Timmy told his teammate. "You can do this Double D! Just…go for it!"

Edd gulped. "Well…yes, I certainly don't want to let me team down." He nervously approached the pool. "I hope mother isn't watching…" Holding his nose with his fingers he jumped into the pool.

Landing in the pool of mud Edd's head came up to the surface. "Disgusting!" He screamed as his body shuddered forcibly. Going as fast as he could he made his way to the other side of the pool and climbed out. Timmy gave him a hand up.

"Nice job," Chris said handing him a clean towel. "That's one more point for the Gophers."

"I'm going to take a shower now." Edd told the others before walking toward the community washroom.

"Your turn Pacifica." Chris addressed the rich girl. "Ready to take a dip?"

"Not happening."

"Oh come on Pacifica!" Nazz stomped her foot. "We need that point."

"I'm not getting in there."

"Oh yes you are!"

And before Nazz even knew what she was doing she pushed Pacifica headfirst into the deep end of the pool. She landed in the mud with a splash followed by a scream. Getting up she looked down at her now ruined outfit. "NO!" She then looked up at the girl who pushed her in. "Nazz! I'm coming for you!"

Pacifica swam to the other side of the pool and got out. Immediately she began chasing Nazz who quickly took off running. "Come back here!"

Chris watches on in amusement. "Aren't you going to stop them?" Kuki asked.

"Probably not." The host answered. "Congrats Pacifica," he yelled to the girl covered in mud. "You've earned your team a point! The score is now two to one."

* * *

Meanwhile Gaz and Mabel were on the girls' side of the Gopher's cabin standing around. Gaz was glaring at Mabel as the brunette played her video game. Mabel was nervously glancing between Gaz and the video game.

Gaz held out her hand. "Give it to me."

"I can't." Mabel gulped. "We'd lose the challenge."

"I don't care." Gaz said getting closer. "Give it to me."

"No!" Mabel ran over to a bed and climbed up to the top bunk. "I don't want to lose!" She then went back to the video game. "Huh? I cleared a level? Hey this game is pretty fun."

"Grrrr!"

"Don't kill me!"

* * *

"Okay Baljeet, now it's your turn." Chris told the little Indian boy. They were in the mess hall and Baljeet was sitting at one of the tables. Chris set a piece of paper and a pencil in front of him. "You have to take this test."

"A test?" Baljeet asked before Chris could finish. "I love tests!"

"Yes, but the only way to get a point for your team in this challenge is to fail the test. If I score your test and give you a zero then your team gets a point."

"Fail…a test?" Baljeet gulped. "But I have never done such a thing! It is impossible!"

"Do it or cost your team a point." Chris put a timer on the table. "You have ten minutes. Go!"

Hesitating only for a second Baljeet began the test. Chris had planned on waiting the ten minutes out by talking to Chef but was interrupted when Phineas ran into the mess hall. "Chris!"

"Phineas?" The host raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I can't take it anymore!" The redhead raised the handcuffs in front of the host. "I need to do something! This is torture; take it off! Please take it off!"

"You want me to release you already?" Chris chuckled. "But it's only been an hour!" This didn't bother Phineas who still asked to be released. "Alright man your choice." He pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

They fell off Phineas' wrists and suddenly his hands were free. "Yes! My hands are back." He stretched out his fingers. "I got to go build something!" He said before running out of the mess hall.

Chris shrugged and waited the remaining ten minutes until Baljeet was finished. "Okay, times up. Let's see what you got Baljeet." The Indian boy passed him the paper and he immediately started grading it. "What the…?" The host looked up from the test. "Baljeet!"

He handed the paper back to the tween. Baljeet picked it up and spotted a big red A on the top. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He laughed uncomfortably.

Chris frowned. "No point for you! Now get out of here!"

* * *

"You're up next Nazz." The host told the blonde girl.

Nazz gulped. "What do I have to do?" She was standing next to Kuki who put an arm around her shoulder.

Just then Chef walked over pushing a chair with him. "Take a seat in my barber's chair." Chef chuckled evilly.

Nazz's eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "Oh no…not that!"

"That's right!" Chris told her. "You have to let Chef over here give you a bad haircut."

"B-But I said bad hair day, not haircut!" Nazz argued.

"Yeah, but we agreed this would be better." Chris and Chef nodded. "So ready for a new look?"

Nazz looked like she just wanted to run away. "You can do it Nazz." Kuki reassured her. "You're strong; you wouldn't let a haircut stop you."

"Thanks Kuki." Nazz hugged the Asian girl. "I'll try."

"Take a seat." Chef said. Nazz sat in the barber chair before Chef suddenly spun it around. "When I'm done you won't even recognize yourself!" He laughed maliciously before he began to cut her hair. For the next five minutes Chris and Kuki waited as Chef cut Nazz's hair at an alarming rate. The sound of scissors snipping and the sight of blonde hair falling to the ground was all they could see.

Finally Chef put the scissors away and stepped back. "I have finished." He handed Nazz a small mirror and Chris and Kuki got closer to see what happened. Looking in the mirror Nazz realized she now had a full blown Mohawk while the rest of her hair was cleanly shaved off. Without realizing it she dropped the mirror where it shattered on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Half an hour later Chris met Zim and Dib on the docks. "So Zim, has Dib called you an alien yet?"

"Not yet strange host guy." Zim answered. "But I'm sure he'll crack soon. The Dib-worm is weak! It is only a matter of time!"

Dib slapped himself in the face. "Why would you want me to crack? We're on the same team you idiot!"

"Zim does not care for teams!"

"Anyway…" Chris coughed in an attempt to regain control of the conversation. "It's time for your challenge Zim. You'll need to swim from the dock over to that buoy," he pointed out to a red buoy in the lake, "and back. Then you'll get a point for your team."

Zim blinked. "You want me to get in the water?" Chris nodded. "And swim?" He nodded again." The alien bit his lip and dipped part of his foot in the water. It immediately started to smoke so he quickly recoiled. "It burns!"

"Don't be a baby Zim!" Dib pushed the alien straight into the lake.

Approximately two seconds later Zim resurfaced screaming louder than Dib had ever heard anyone scream before. He got back on the dock in a matter of seconds but there were burns covering his entire body. "Curse you Dib…" He shuddered. "Curse you…"

"Ha ha Zim!" Dib laughed. "Only an alien could be hurt by something as simple as water!" There was a slight pause as Dib realized his mistake. "Oh crap."

Chris laughed. "That's awesome! Well Dib you called Zim an alien and Zim you failed to swim to the buoy and back so neither of you get a point!" The host walked away laughing leaving the two boys to contemplate their failure.

* * *

"Okay Mandy it's finally your turn." The host told the scary little girl.

"I fear nothing." She crossed her arms. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Oh we sure were." Chris smiled. "We paid attention to everything you said. Even the parts you didn't want anyone to hear." Mandy didn't like the sound of that. "Follow me to your phobia challenge."

The two walked a little way until they got to an outdoor ice-skating ring that Chef had just built. "Better hurry Chris," Chef told the host. "This ice won't last long in the summer heat."

"Gotcha Chef." Chris turned to Mandy who looked slightly worried. "Mandy we know you're afraid of professional figure skaters."

"That's…that's ridiculous!" Mandy clenched her fists. "As if anyone would have such a stupid fear."

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble with the challenge huh?" Chris smirked. Out on the ice-skating rink a man dressed as a figure skater appeared and started skating. "All you need to do is go out there and skate with that guy for five minutes. Think you can do that?"

"…fine." Mandy grumbled. All she wanted to do was punch Chris in the face but instead she was putting on skates. Once they were on she walked slowly out onto the ice. She immediately fell on her face. Getting up she glared at Chris before advancing toward the male figure skater.

_*Confessional*_

Mandy: Chris has moved up from number four to number one on my "to kill" list. That host is a dead man!

_*End Confessional*_

The five minutes were over and Mandy made her way off the melting ice. Pulling off her skates she threw them at Chris. "Oww!" He fell to his knees and held his groin. "That hurt."

Mandy walked past him over to a bush where she immediately threw up. After wiping her mouth she walked away. A minute later Chris got back to his feet. "So that's a point for the Gophers. The score is now three to two with the Gophers leading. Who's next?"

* * *

"Whose next?" apparently referred to Kuki and Libby. Chris and the two girls stood in front of two separate kiddy pools about five feet apart. One pool was filled with live worms and the other spiders. Both girls had an expression of disgust on their faces.

"Kuki for your challenge you have to sit in this pool of worms for two whole minutes. Libby you have to do in the same but in the spider pool." Chris explained. "Now the best way to start is—

"Uh uh!" Libby interrupted. "No way! No how!" She crossed her arms over her chest in a X. "There is no way I'm getting in a pool of spiders. Not for one point or a hundred points. Libby out! Peace!" the dark skinned girl walks off distancing herself from the pool of spiders.

"Well that was uh…" Chris found himself at a loss for words. Then he remembered Kuki. "Okay Kuki; ready for those worms?"

The Asian girl gulped. "I guess I got to try." After taking a deep breath she jumped into the pool. Since it was so small the worms were only covering her feet. She'd have to sit down for them to reach the rest of her. Watching the worms wiggle over her feet Kuki's legs started to jiggle. Suddenly her eyes opened wide in fear and she jumped out of the pool.

"Gross!" She cried out as she ran in the same direction as Libby.

Chris put his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "What's with these campers? None of them have any guts!"

* * *

Next he made Dipper endure a ten minute puppet show where he wasn't allowed to leave his seat or close his eyes for more than three seconds at a time. And while he screamed the whole way through Dipper did not quit and lasted the entire puppet show.

"Nice job Dipper," Chris shook his head once it was all over. "You win your team a point. Now the score is tied at three to three."

"Thanks Chris."

"But man, you scream like a kitten." Chris laughed.

"Hey don't say that!" Dipper yelled angrily. "We're on TV!"

"That's what makes it so funny!" Chris continued to laugh as Dipper walked away. Once he was gone the host stopped laughing. "Okay now it's Buford's turn. Where is the big guy?"

"Right here Chris." Buford announced his presence. He stood a few feet from Chris with his hands on his hips. "Bring it on. I'm ready."

"You asked for it dude."

Chris opened the door to the mess hall and a girl dressed as Suzie (the little girl he was afraid of) jumped out. "Hi there!"

Buford's eyes went as wide as saucers. "AAHHHH!" he screamed before running away. The girl dressed as Suzie chased after him. They ran back and forth for a few minutes without tiring.

Chris checked his watch. "Hmm this isn't really going anywhere. I guess Buford isn't getting a point for his team." The host walked away leaving the two there.

* * *

This time they were back in the mess hall. Timmy was sitting at a table clutching silverware with an empty plate in front of him. "Okay Timmy, I think you know what we want." Chris said as Chef brought over a plate covered with a lid over in front of the tween.

Chef pulled off the lid to reveal a sandwich which was nothing more than a large portion of sauerkraut stuck between two pieces of bread. "Eat this sauerkraut sandwich and win your team a point."

Timmy gulped. "But I'm allergic! I could die!"

"Nah it's not that serious." Chris said not worried at all. "We have an EpiPen ready to give you once you finish. You'll be fine."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Timmy put down the silverware and picked up the sandwich. For the next minute he agonizingly ate the sandwich until there was nothing left.

Chris and Chef both clapped. "Nice one dude. You earn a point for your team." They then watched him walk over to the garbage can threw up the sandwich. "Chef go get that EpiPen." The black man nodded and ran off.

An hour later Chris stood alone at the campfire pit. "It's been eight hours since we started this challenge which means the rest of our campers should be finishing their challenges by now."

Just then Mabel and Gaz walked over. Mabel was covered in scratches and bruises and had a black eye but was still carrying Gaz's video game. "I'm done Chris…" Mabel fell to the ground. "Can I die now?"

The host smiled. "Congrats Gaz and Mabel you both just earned your team a point!"

"Yay…" Mabel moaned before letting go of the Game Slave. Gaz took the video game back, then walked over Mabel's body and left.

"But where's our last camper?" Chris put his hand above his eyes to get a better view as he looked left and right. "Wait I see her now!" Just then Isabella walked out of the forest and over to the campfire pit.

She appeared completely unharmed and unfazed. Despite spending eight hours in the woods it looked more like she had only gone for a quick stroll. "Isabella? You look…okay."

"I'm just fine." The fireside girl smiled up at the host. "Do I get a point for my team?"

"Yes…" Chris nodded. "You do." He looked at her quizzically.

_*Confessional*_

Isabella: That was easy. You see I had a feeling Chris might try to use our fears against us so I just made my fear up that night at the campfire. I'm not afraid of being alone in the woods at all. What a nice way to spend the day.

_*End Confessional*_

Ten minutes later Chris had gathered all of the campers together at the campfire pit. Most of them didn't look too good; Nazz still had a Mohawk. "The scores have been tallied and it stands at six points for the Screaming Gophers and four points for the Killer Bass. Which means the Screaming Gophers are today's winners!"

The Screaming Gopher's gave a resounding cheer. "Yay!" Timmy cheered holding his stomach. "Oww…"

"That's how I feel." Mabel said leaning on him.

"What?" Nazz freaked out. "You mean they did this to my hair for NOTHING?"

"Oh calm down." Pacifica glared at her. "You pushed me into the mud and ruined my outfit for nothing."

"Anyway Killer Bass I'll see you guys tonight at elimination." Chris told the losing team. "See ya then!"

* * *

That night at dinner Edd took his tray of slop and sat down besides Phineas, Timmy and Baljeet. Making sure none of the girls could listen in he started to whisper. "Hello gentlemen. There's an urgent matter I need to speak with you about."

"What is it Double D?" Phineas asked.

"I-It's about Mandy and Gaz." He gulped.

"What about them?" Timmy looked over at the two girls on the opposite side of the table. "Besides the fact that they're super creepy!"

"I-I think they're in an alliance." Edd admitted.

"You mean they're working together?" Baljeet gasped.

Edd nodded. "I heard them talking during the talent competition. Their conversation led me to believe that not only were they trying to get the other team eliminated but they're voting together now."

"Mandy and Gaz?" Baljeet gulped. "That's a dangerous combo. They could pick us off one by one."

"We can't let that happen!" Timmy slammed his fist on the table. "We should team up. Then we'd outnumber them!"

"My thoughts exactly," Edd nodded.

"Good idea. What do you think Phineas?" Baljeet asked one of his oldest friends.

"Oh no thanks." The redhead shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really interested in joining any alliances." He explained. "I want to win by myself."

"You're crazy!" Timmy told him. "But we three are still good right?" Baljeet and Edd nodded.

Meanwhile in the Bass cabin an angry Pacifica was confronting Nazz and Kuki. "Okay just calm down Pacifica." Nazz begged. "We can work this out."

"And how is that?" Pacifica gritted her teeth.

"Well how about you tell us who to vote off." Nazz explained. "We'll go with whatever choice you make. Right Kuki?" The Asian girl nodded.

"Hmm…" Pacifica thought about it. "Okay, but I also want you two to try to convince Isabella to vote with us. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

That night the Killer Bass were gathered around the campfire pit. In the back row sat Kuki, Buford, Zim, Dib and Libby. In the front row Dipper, Isabella, Pacifica and Nazz sat down and waited. Chris approached them with a plate with eight marshmallows on it.

"Killer Bass you didn't fare so well with your fears today hmmm? Well you know how elimination works. When I call your name come get your marshmallow. The camper whose name I do not call has to walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and can't come back ever. The first person safe is…

"Dipper."

"Isabella."

"Buford."

"Kuki."

"Nazz."

"Dib.

"Pacifica."

After Dib got his marshmallow the only two remaining were Zim and Libby. "Campers, you two did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home. Who will it be? The last marshmallow goes to…

….

…..

….Zim." The alien snatched the marshmallow and devoured it greedily. Hearing the news Libby sighed.

"I don't know what I did wrong but fine! You want me out I'll go." Libby left the campfire pit and walked over to the dock of shame. She would've kept going but something stopped her.

"Libby!"

The black girl turned around to see her best friend Cindy running towards her. "Did those jerks eliminate you?" She asked.

Libby shrugged. "Yeah, but don't worry about it Cindy."

"I'm sorry Libby. This would never have happened if we were on the same team."

Libby smiled and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Thanks Cindy. Listen I'm out, but you can still win this. Go show all those guys what girl power is all about!"

"I will!" Cindy nodded.

"Later girl!" Libby waved before boarding the boat of losers. It sailed off taking Cindy's best friend with it.

* * *

**Votes:**

Dipper- Pacifica

Isabella- Libby

Buford- Zim

Kuki- Libby

Nazz- Libby

Pacifica- Libby

Zim- Dib

Dib- Pacifica

Libby- Zim

**Tally:** Libby- 4, Zim-2, Pacifica-2

**Eliminated:** Carl, Billy, Helga, Misery, Sheen, Libby

**Remaining:** Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Dib, Zim, Gaz, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Cindy, Nazz, Edd, Kuki, Timmy, Mandy

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of everyone's phobias. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
